Memoirs Of a Saiyan 'Vegeta's Story'
by Aeyvi Allen Poe
Summary: Vegeta recalls his childhood in first person, the strife of everyday existence, first love, first hate, and the everlasting will to survive...violence, lemon 'Taken from my Arahai Karasahi account I lost the PW to'
1. Author's Note

Author's Note:

_-I actually started writing this piece... wow...I think in 2000. I started posting it on FFnet in 2003. I promiseI won't have changed much, and a few mistakes will be corrected. Hope you like.-_

In my version, the saiyans have their own language. (most of it I make up as I go along, but I save some key words to make it look like an actual language. Hey, I'm not Tolkein! I don't have that kind of patience!) And the ages are a little different. Here's a key to help you out; from oldest to youngest:

Saiyan age from beginning of story

Korekari 29

Nappa 15

Radditz 7

Vegeta 5

Shiromi 4 ½

Now, Keera was born on Vegeta's 6th birthday, and Turles is a year older than her. So you do the math.

And also in my version, Krystal is supervising her little brother because he's still in training. Hehehe . Most of Freeza's henchmen he's borrowing from her. It isn't until later that he "graduates" his training and goes on to conquering on his own. (in ice-jin years, Freeza's only 14 when he destroys Vegeta-sei. But that's 82 in human years)

Just in case you were wondering about the whole saiyan pregnancy thing, it takes four months (from intercourse) for a saiyan fetus to be fully developed. A leeetle faster than humans, noh dah? So that's why Korekari's belly grew so fast. Nyan. (glad she isn't saiyan)

Inspiration sources: DBZ (painfully obvious), some superb adjectives from The Scarlet Letter, believeitornot some character traits from Stephen King's Dreamcatcher, some help on child behavior from Oninu-san's Bumper Babes and Queen of the Saiyans, a few descriptive phrases from Mary Stuart's The Crystal Cave and The Hollow Hills, and several little-known facts on saiyans from various fansites. There, I believe credit has been given where due.

Now that all this is cleared out of the way, please enjoy the story that was five years in the making!


	2. Innocence

>>>Disclaimer: no, I do NOT own DB/Z (though owning Vegeta would be fun) and this may not be my first fanfic, but it is my first on so be gentle, im a newb oo;;  
_-I was at the time. Geez, that was a long time ago...-_

warnings: violence, of course. In the third chapter there is a childbirth in a little gory detail, swearing in saiyan (but that's to be expected) and several suggestive scenes throughout (when they grow up of course)

((Enjoy! .))

_**- Chapter 1, Innocence**_

Recently, my past has begun to haunt me. I don't just mean the murder, the destruction, the carnage of the more recent past. What haunts me is the memory of my childhood.

The ghost of _her._

It was several years ago, decades ago, but I still remember what my planet looked like. I can still see my mother's form, dancing rapidly in front of a fire, vague recollections of her face. The trees, dark and tall, the vast grasslands that spread out forever. We lost ourselves in those hills. I wish we had never been found. Such a dire fate for so innocent a child.

Of all the memories, the fleeting pictures that revisit me, the one moment that has been burned into my mind so vividly was the day my life ended.

I was playing with a stick, hitting it against trees, rocks, pretending I was killing evil beasts. I was in no hurry to get home. Swinging it like a sword, just like I saw Vacato, my uncle, do it. There was... a sound... Bright lights in the sky. Several small ships... they were heading for the mountains. I froze, staring at their decent. There were thousands of them. A cold fear enveloped me, and I flew, screaming, homeward. That was the day Freeza took over our lives. How did it all happen so suddenly? Looking back, it's as clear as if I had lived it yesterday, as if all that happened between had never come about.

-------------------------------------------

I ran to her open arms gladly. She was standing there, waiting for me, and she must have expected as much. It's a little hard to think of myself as easily frightened, but I had good reason to be scared. Night had fallen on the castle and Gabio1 had seemed a little too high strung before he left for his throne room to greet the intergalactic traders. He had patted me on the head, face set in that determined gaze I too acquired in time. I felt it then. Something wasn't right. Xansha2 picked me up, kissing my tiny forehead briefly and resting me against her hip.

"What's wrong with Gabio, Xansha?"

Xansha knew everything. She would know what was wrong.

"He's just negotiating instead of blowing heads off for once."

"What is nn-.neggish..."

"Negotiating is where two people talk to come to a mutual decision. Most of the time."

"What is moo... mew..."

"I'll tell you later."

I had been taught my own language first, of course, as all saiyan children are taught, and I was still having trouble with this strange new one.

As she walked down the hallway, I sensed something. I don't know if it was intuition, or simply the evil aura that signifies his vile presence. I felt him there. He was with my father. I slithered down from Xansha's arms, looking down the vast hallway. I frowned, turned back to her, looking to her for an explanation. She too looked worried.

"Come, Vegeta, aroque niomes neru3."

I did so obediently, taking her hand. A Saiyan child dared not disobey his mother. We rounded the corner and two guards stood, deep in conversation. I could hear their under-toned voices.

"Judoi-hai4? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I fear the worst. His death could mean the death of us all."

"We're doomed."

I stopped dead in my tracks, loosening my hold on my mother's hand. She pulled me, but I let go of her, racing to the two soldiers.

"Is he..." my small voice cracked.

"Kudo-hai5!"

"...y-yes he is dead, your majesty."

I couldn't believe it. I stood there, frozen, staring at a crack in the floor with wide, misty eyes.

"I... I'm sorry." the smaller soldier said, trying to be sympathetic. How could he have possibly understood?

"H-he did it, didn't he?"

"Freeza, damn him."

The taller one spat, and then realizing he was in the presence of the young prince and queen, corrected himself with a gesture of apology.

"G-...Gabio..." A fat tear dripped down my pale cheek as I looked to my mother, expecting her to deny it.

"Xansha, tell me it isn't true."

She just stood there with stony eyes, mouth set in a straight line. She was beautiful, yet her expression contrasted sharply, telling me she believed the worst. I clenched my fists, gritting my teeth and furrowing my young brow. My tail bristled as more hot, stinging tears splashed my face.

"No..."

"Vegeta, come here-"

"NO!"

She stepped to me, pulling at my arm, but I jerked away, running in the direction of my father's throne room. Xansha appeared in front of me, and suddenly I felt a fist to my gut. Tears splattered on the floor. I couldn't breathe, and as I looked into my mother's face, the room began to sway.

"Xansha...?"

"He died so that we might live. Don't make his efforts pointless by killing yourself, Vegeta."

"Tza- tza-Xansha..."

She took me into her arms in a warm caress. "I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do now but just survive. I hate to admit how, but it's the only way."

"Xan-..sha..."

She picked me up. I was in a daze. I rested my cheek against her chest, feeling my hot tears run down her cold armor.

I opened my eyes groggily, looking at a wall. My head was resting on her lap. Suddenly something nudged the back of my head sharply. I knew it was my sister, unborn and kicking inside my mother's swollen womb. I turned to look up at her and she smiled down at me. Such a strong woman to smile after all that had just happened. My face felt solid with dried tears, and it felt as if it would crack if I were to change my expression, so I simply turned away from her, clutching a piece of her skirt in my small hand. She smoothed my hair in a motherly gesture and I unthinkingly slapped her hand away, lashing my tail. I always hated it when she fussed with my clothes and hair.

"Codo jurisha6, Vegeta." She said softly, possibly absent-mindedly. I sat up, running a hand through my hair and looking around. We were in their room; on the lavish bed that once both my parents shared. I felt like crying again, but stopped myself, straightening my face of all expression. Next to my mother was her parcel, packed full. Her room looked somewhat stripped.

"Where are we going, Xansha?"

"Shh, pelado, Vegeta, aduja7." She motioned for me to lie down again.

"Xansha! Where are we going!" I insisted, frowning.

"We must rest first, aduja."

"Why are you calling me by that baby name! And why wont you answer me!"

She regarded me with a weak smile. I could tell she was forcing it and my glare softened.

"To a new life, aduja, a new life."

I decided not to ask. My mother could get abstractly poetic at times, and it was often better not to upset her when she did. I lay my head back down on her warm lap, closing my eyes reluctantly, tucking my tail around my waist. Surprisingly, I was very tired and fell asleep quickly.

I woke on my feet. My mother was pulling at my hand and we were hurrying out the door. I was soon fully awake and realized as we sped down the hallway, we were headed out of the palace. I saw the space dock already had a waiting pod. I wondered if it was for us as we passed the great window and out the servant's door. I saw people with worried expressions hurrying for the space dock. Several pods were blasting off from other sectors. I heard the wail of a baby as it was yanked from its mother's arms to be taken for training. I looked back and watched as the soldier tucked the naked babe under his arm and walked away as the poor harried servant girl cried and protested. "Zaazaaaaa! Zaaaazaaaaaa!"8 the baby cried. That cry, it seems, has embedded itself in my mind since. I wake sometimes in a cold sweat, the sound of it ringing in my ears.

My mother climbed into a pod when we came to it, tossing her parcel at her feet and beckoning me to sit on her lap. As I did, the hatch began to close. I felt her shudder as we jettisoned into the evening sky. I looked out, seeing so many others taking off with us. We docked moments later with a huge ship in the shape of one of the peldries9 that I liked so much. I felt dampness on the back of my neck. I knew without looking that she was crying, though I knew not why. She had been holding it in for some time. This was a very bad sign. The hatch opened and she pushed me out, following.

"Come, Vegeta, hurry." We stepped into the huge ship's docking area. I had never seen such a variety of strange creatures in all my five years, and my mother had to tug me to get my attention and stop my staring.

"Doro-kii muro, Xansha! Du kii!"10

"Jrada!"11

I fell silent then when I saw the three menacing figures that I would know only too well in my near future.

I don't think I'd seen Kuoi12 Freeza before then, but I found his small presence intimidating, actually frightening. I unfurled my bristling tail, frowning.

"Well, if it isn't his bitch and his brat." he said loudly.

Bitterness welled up and I lashed my tail, muttering saiyan threats under my breath. The ones on either side laughed. To his right must have been Keioi13 Krystal, for her gemplates and shiny glasslike hair were blue, and from what I had heard, was supposedly beautiful. I thought she was hideous. To Freeza's left was the massive form of his father, Judoi Kold. His very presence sent a chill dripping down my spine.

"So, have you buried him yet? Or, you savages probably eat your dead, so did you have a nice meal?"

His father and sister laughed again. I lowered my head, lashing my tail more forcefully, now chanting a few curses of illness and death upon them all. My mother just stood there and took it, jaw set, eyes fixated on the floor. I could see the tip of her tail twitching. I always took this as a warning sign of rising anger. No, this time, it was boiling rage. She then did something that to this day I still can't believe.

She knelt.

"Kuoi, Keioi, Judoi, I pledge my services and the services of my son to thee."

"Xansha!"

I pulled at her arm with all my childish strength. I had to make her stand.

"Well, it appears your mate pledged to me his and the services of his elite as well. How do I know you won't rebel like them?"

Xansha's tail began to twitch again. I backed away.

"Kuoi, they never did. We have done nothing against you."

He was silent for a moment. "Very well. I suppose I would need a few of your kind around. I can mold them if they're young."

Xansha stood, making the hand sign of gratitude and respect.14

"Oh, one more thing."

"Yes, Kuoi."

He stepped closer to her, sliding a small hand across her bulging stomach. I wanted to rip his arm off.

"Get more children for me. Your junior elite. And let's hope the new addition will be strong enough as well."

He turned and strode away. Keioi Krystal stepped up to me, rubbing my head roughly in jest. I jumped back, lashing my short tail.

"Hmmmhm. Cute little pet, isn't he?" she said in a sickeningly oily tone.

"Yes, we could use that attitude." Judoi Kold said, turning and walking after his son. The Keioi smirked at me, then followed suite.

My mother began to cry again. I don't think she could hold it back any longer. She sank to her knees; wrapping her arms around my small body and drawing me close, holding me tightly as she wept. I tried to comfort her by hugging back, but I was very confused. As far as I knew, neither Xansha nor Gabio ever cried.15 In my young mind, this meant that suddenly everything had gone very wrong. I hugged her back tightly and started to cry as well. She drew back, brushing her hands across my damp cheeks and cupping my little round face with them.

"Damore ca, aduja.16"

"Xansha!" She slid her hand from my face to my shoulder and stood.

"Xansha, dei!17"

She turned and walked back to the air lock. I did as I was told. I sat on the floor where I was, and stayed.

It took her a few hours. Aliens walked past, some stared wondering what I was doing. I wondered as well. Still, I dared not disobey her. I stood when I saw her familiar form emerge from the air lock. Shiromi was with her. I can't remember a childhood memory without Shiromi. We played often in the forests and hills. I saw her every day in my parent's quarters. Her happy little face greeted my every morning at breakfast. But that same pale face was now streaked with tears. I ran to her and hugged her. She hesitantly and weakly hugged back. I looked up as two more forms appeared from the air lock. My older rival, Radditz of the Iedri 18, and my assigned bodyguard, Nappa. Both looked lost, confused, and afraid. Radditz, upon seeing me, straightened up, smirking.

"So, it's the young prince."

He bowed. Nappa, not knowing that the gesture was in mockery, did the same out of respect. I ignored both, looking to my mother.

"Xansha, what is going to happen to us?"

She forced a weak smile. "They will give us a place to live, feed us and let us live in return for our power."

"But. but we have a place to live."

"Aduja, that is no longer our home."

"But.Xansha..."

"Kedunazhen19." Radditz remarked, folding his arms.

"Kedoia-hai20, what does this mean?" Shiromi asked, tugging at her skirt.

Xansha looked down at her kindly, placing a hand gently on her little red head. "I will explain later. Now, we must hurry."

We reached Freeza's quarters to find him gone.

And then..

Shiromi was the first to see it. She stepped slowly to the huge dome of window, staring out at our homeplanet, which was glowing softly in the radiance of our one sun, Altuide. So beautiful it looked, the oceans glinting in microscopic facets, the lush color of the land, green, gold, black, orange.ill never forget my first, my last look upon planet Vegeta's fair face. A multitude of saiyans were hovering just below the atmosphere, facing off, it seemed. I felt an extreme and evil power thrumming in my ears like electricity in the air. All of us children drew our hands over our ears, wincing. Xansha put both hands to the glass suddenly, wide-eyed, mouth slack. I'd never seen that expression on her face before.

"DEI!"

A brilliant light. It grew steadily in size, brighter and brighter. I stared out in awe and bewilderment, the growing, dazzling light. The light shot towards our planet.

Suddenly everything went silent, as if our ears had been stuffed or all sound in the universe ceased to exist for one shattering moment. I screamed then, my voice inaudible in that soundless void. The explosion that followed released the universe from its spell, now deafening us with a thunderous boom that shook the galaxy itself. We fell flat from the blast, our souls being shaken from the inside out. I think we all felt them go. Trillions of lives suddenly extinguished, and were no more.

I was up again in an instant, banging against the glass and screaming in my native tongue. There was no possible way my entire race could be defeated so easily! Were we not the dominant race of the universe? Everything I had known - gone! All my hiding places, the hills the mountains, trees, oceans, a planet that had taken millennia to form reduced to scattered dust in an instant! HOW DARE THEY!

"DEEEIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Tears spilled down my cheeks in warm streams. I flailed my tiny fists against the impenetrable clear wall, staring with reddened eyes through the blur of hot tears at what was once my home. All I can remember is that I suddenly grew weak. Everything spun and whirled and blurred about me. I fell to my knees and vomited. Then everything went dark.

----------------.:.o:o.:.--------------------

(( These are the translations for all the saiyan dialogue in the first chapter.About the language, I derived it from the sounds of several different languages (German, French, Navajo,Spainish, and Japanese to name a few) and I'm keeping a dictionary with words and meanings. If you'd like a copy of what I have so far, email me. You might even be able to help me out. correction, i lost the saiyan dictionary years ago.BTW, the "zh" sound is pronounced like a soft j, almost French-sounding; the "x" is pronounced like "tz" (ie Xansha is"Tzansha" ).

1.Father

2.Mother

3."take my hand"

4.the king

5."my prince!"

6.a common saiyan scolding meaning "mind your attitude"

7."lie still, my little love"

8.(roughly translated,) "mama"

9.(a pastry much like Japanese an pan, only filled with a banana-like fruit paste)

10."Look at that one, Xansha! And that one!"

11."silence!"

12.(Lord or Master)

13.(Lady or madam)

17.(saiyans often used hand signs for gratitude, apology, respect, religious means, and other things. This small language in itself is thought to have evolved from a sign language used before the primitive stages of saiyans could verbally communicate_.)-I recently discovered that before humans could speak, the popular belief among paleoanthropologistsis that we were all telepathic. That gift has since been atrophied in most, but mediums and psychics are said to still have this primitive ability.-_

18.(Sayians never cry in the presence of their children.)

19."Stay here, little love."

20."Xansha, no!"

(pronounced "Ae-dree", a rich saiyan clan known for its skilled fighters and high social status.) keep in mind, Radditz and Goku have different mothers

"bastards"

"my queen"


	3. Survival

I do not own DBZ, but I do own Kedoia (queen) Korekari (aka Xansha), Arahai (princess) Karasahi (aka Keera) Shiromi, and Keioi (Madam) Krystal. Plus anything else with a name that doesn't exist in DBZ that I happen to mention (i.e. aliens and foods and such). Now that the legal bullshit is done with..

don't forget to R&R or I will hunt you down and wedgie you. And if you are Matthew, I will nuggie you, call you PrivateShitweasel, tell all your battlebuddies you masturbate to cheese, and THEN wedgie you if you're lucky.

()(Oninu, Naomi, and PF, thankyou for gracing my story with such wonderful reviews. And Oninu, keep up the good (no, GREAT) work. You so rock, sistah!()(

_- Chapter 2 -  
Survival_

The weeks that passed after the death of my natal world stretched on like centuries. I couldn't eat, I didn't want to move, and when I slept I had terrible dreams about Gabio and Kuoi Freeza. It took some time for me to come around again. After all, Xansha was there for me, and Shiromi never left my side. I don't believe I was ever the same, but I had swallowed my depression enough to smile again. To occupy my thoughts, I trained. I tested my physical limits mercilessly, one could call it self-mutilation. So obsessed was I to get stronger, I often forgot to eat. I HAD to kill Freeza. That was my destiny. I was the prince of all saiyans, and therefore I would be my species' savior. I was the universe's only hope against my own master's destructive appetite for carnage.

Or so I thought. Of course, at five-and-a-half, though all 42 pounds of me was muscle and attitude, I was no match for even Freeza's second-class minions. But I was getting there. I had beaten my rival Radditz at our traditional sparring game and stood as second-strongest of the saiyans.

We hated being controlled so by these strange and disrespectful creatures. We were ordered around, made to do menial labor around the station. They must have thought us worthless at the time. Until my mother had given birth and was able to train us, we were good for little else.

We settled in relatively well. Radditz and Nappa shared a room with small bunk beds; Shiromi had her own room, and Xansha and I shared one; obviously they acknowledged her social status because it was a semi- elite's former quarters.

As her pregnancy waned, Xansha was constantly in more pain, unable to walk as much. I remember thinking that she was dying. I now realize, looking back, I wasn't far off.

Six weeks (earth time) after our arrival, I remember walking into Xansha's and my own living quarters, throwing aside the rag I had been given to dust storage unit 56B with. I flopped down on the bed next to where Xansha sat, eyes closed, holding her large abdomen.

"Xansha.. Icade nuido mai, dome oru kamundo zhenshi...1"

"Vegeta! Jomure na kui saiyadan!2 I thought I taught you better than that."

Freeza forbade any language to be spoken but that of the Intergalactic Union. We never really paid much attention to the law, but Xansha was always trying to stay on Freeza's good side. And for good reason. I was the only one who wanted to be on his BAD side.

"But.. I'm a prince..they can't tell me what to do." I sat up, a mischievous grin crossing my chubby features. "Nei duma REI!3" At this, Xansha merely hit the back of my head softly, knowing I wasn't serious. I actually WAS, just on a different level.

I sighed and flopped back down again. "I want Gabio." I murmured softly, pouting.

Xansha was silent for some time. I felt her shudder and looked up at her. Her hand was in front of her face, she sighed deeply.

"Run along and play with Shiromi, aduja."

She called me by that name a lot lately. I got used to her over- motherlyness, taking it as a defense mechanism against depression. I had a few of my own. I got up and left through the air lock that was our door, pausing as it closed. I did want Gabio back. He would know what to do. I didn't even fully believe he was dead. Just thinking about that unthinkable day caused my rage to freshen anew.. my little fists balled tightly, my round face taking on that hideous scoul, my tail bristling..I ignored the hot tears that stung my eyes. Every muscle tensed. I hated Kuoi Freeza. I hated him with every molecule of my being. Every minute of my life I henceforth devoted to his destruction.

"Juuu... juui kaile miadyou..4"

"...Vegeta? Jari sui?5"

With a low growl, I punched. I couldn't think straight. I wanted everyone near me to DIE! Even as Shiromi hit the wall opposite I didn't look up.

"KALE-MAI! KEDUNAZHEN!" She stood, ran back and shoved me sharply.

"Dui bahldu!6" I shoved back, turning away from her and walking briskly down the hall.

"DOKO bahldu?7 Who attacked who?" She ran to keep up, pigtails bouncing.

"Vegeta?"

"...dui bahldu..."

She stepped in front of me, frowning at me with those big blue eyes. I looked at the floor, still breathing heavily with fading rage, tears dripping on the floor.

"Duni demi.8"

"Dei."

"Koshu ma ruzhensha?9" she cried, throwing up her hands and beginning to walk away.

I stopped her, grabbing her arm. "Dei...Shiromi, nanzumen... Du.due malu Kuoi Frezzia. Kaile chon.chon sumeri ma dumen aruless."

She just blinked. "And you're special? We all do, sheio!10" And she, too, hit me upside the head, less gentle than my mother. I didn't retaliate. I deserved it.

She began to walk down the hall again. I sniffed, wiping my face hastily and ran to join her. After all, Xansha's orders.

------------------------------------------------------

1. "mother.. they treat us like slaves, this isn't fair."

2. "Vegeta! Stop using our language!"

3. " I'll KILL them all!"

4. "you...I hate you..."

5. "..Vegeta? Are you alright?"

6. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR? BASTARD!"

7. "Leave me alone!"

8. "Leave YOU alone?"

9. "Talk to me."

10. "Why do I even bother?"

11. "No, Shiromi, forgive me. It-..it's the Kuoi. I hate him, him and all these freaks that bind us to this slavery."

12. (pronounced shay-oh. Slang for idiot- "sheoken")


	4. Keera

(((Why the hell would you think I owned DBZ anyway? I DO own Ise, though. And all the people I mentioned in my last chapter. Not to mention I now own YOU! Yes, look deeply into my bloodshot eyes...ok, nevermind.)))

-ok, guys, I'm typing as fast as I can. I have a job now, so it isn't easy... and if you don't review, I'll... I'll... set rabid ferrets on your sock drawers! Yeah! Death to cottage cheese!-

_**-Chapter three-  
Keera**_

A week had passed. We were sitting on crates in one of the seemingly endless storage units, of course, shirking our responsibilities. Nappa munched on some inedible-looking morsel he stole from the mess hall, Radditz was scratching his name into the metal of one of the walls with a knife he swiped from a Kurmenian elite, and I lay on a crate, staring at nothing. My sixth birthday. How exciting.

Another pebble or whatnot ricocheted off my head with a resounding thock. Shiromi giggled and propelled another one. My eyes narrowed. She threw another.

"KOJUMA!1" I fairly shrieked, sitting up and glaring at her.

"cho?2" she replied with a guilty grin.

I lashed my tail and lay back down. It wasn't five seconds and she was pelting me with things again. Where the hell was she finding them?

"SHEOKEN KUJA! ARUMAI!3"

She, of course, did not, so I was forced to pick up one of the huge crates (coincidentally, the one Nappa was sitting on) and was preparing to avenge my dignity when the air lock opened.

There stood the thin, serpentine form of Ise4, Krystal's pet- I mean, fiancé. He looked surprisingly unlike most ice-jins, the thin line of black that usually signified their lips was absent on his mouth. And he didn't bear that infinite sneer in his eyes. I found him almost tolerable...almost. I tossed the crate aside, ignoring Nappa's cry of pain, and gave a slight bow of respect.

"Eh,..you're the prince, right?" he said, a little uneasily.

I opened my arms, looking around as if to say "Whom else?"

He frowned slightly, almost sympathetically. "Your mother is in the medical sector. Emergency division. She wants to see you."

I tried not to panic. "Why are YOU telling me and not some third-class soldier?" I asked, as smoothly as possible.

"Just go, alright? Geez. Krystal said she doesn't want me sitting around all the time. Rrrr..it's none of your business! Get the hell out!" he screamed, obviously perturbed.

My saiyan counterparts snickered as we filed out of the unit. Well, Nappa limped painfully, and I remained straight-faced. Why now? Why did I have to witness it? How indescribably gross! I made a face and Shiromi noticed.

"What's wrong with you?" she said, twirling a lock of red hair around a finger.

"Oh, he's just afraid he's going to see lots of blood! Aren't you afraid of blood, hure5 'Geta?" he jeered, wrapping his arm around my neck and rubbing his knuckles forcefully into my scalp. I pushed him away.

"I am not either hure!" I screamed in my high, toddler's voice. This just produced an uproar of giggles from my so-called friends. Well, Nappa wasn't my friend. He was just... there.

I walked on alone. Ise had ordered everyone else to get back to "work", and I didn't mind. I was extremely nervous about this whole ordeal, maybe a little frightened. I didn't know what to expect. At the time, I didn't even know where babies came from. I was about to find out.

Just as I was about to press the button to open the door, I heard an animal-like scream. I froze. That couldn't be Xansha. I was too terrified to move. Suddenly an alien physician sprinted up behind me, shoving me out of the way and pressing the button, revealing to me what I didn't want to see.

I felt the color drain from my face. Blood. My mother's beautiful face contorted and twisted in utter agony. Her cries alien to my ears. The physician was already at work, typing things into a computer while others carelessly attended to Xansha.

"Just push, damnit. We don't have all day."

She screamed again, throwing her head back, hair clinging to her neck and face, her nails digging into the metal bench she was propped up on. The metal gave and crunched under her fingers.

I just stood there, mouth slack, eyes wide, face a deathly pale hue. This was it. Are you man enough or are you hure?

I clenched my fists, swallowing the rising acid from my uneasy stomach. Man, I answered. Men aren't afraid of blood.

I boldly crossed the threshold and stood at my mother's side. I had no idea what to do after that.

"Oh, God, I see the head!" one physician remarked, gagging.

"Ugh! How repulsive! I better be getting a raise.." another stated. Repulsive? Look in a mirror, assface, I thought.

Xansha screamed again, this time rasped and broken. She grasped my hand. And here happened the most painful experience my dear mother ever inflicted on me.

I winced, less in pain than in sheer sickness as other fluids spewed forth from her. My stomach turned forcefully, and I swallowed hard again, closing my eyes and burying my face in her arm.

I heard a shrill wail, and realized it wasn't my mother's. I looked on in horror as I saw my new infant sister, attached- literally STILL ATTACHED- to my mother. I became suddenly ill all over the nice clean floor. Then they cut the tentacle...or arm...or whatever the offensive-looking thing was and dunked the screaming wrinkled being in water. Xansha was exhausted. She held out her quivering arms to the physicians, a weak smile crossing her flushed face.

"Let me hold her..."

the physician in question deposited the babe in her arms as if it were a piece of excrement. Her face brightened as she gazed at her new child, which had busily begun to suckle at her exposed breast. I would have turned away, but she stopped me.

"Aduja, look at your new sister... isn't she beautiful?"

I looked. Red, wrinkled, still a bit bloody. The face of a constipated Lorzidian. Beautiful was not the first word that came to mind. This... creature that just came out of my mother could NOT be saiyan. Let ALONE related to me.

"I'll call her after my mother..Karasahi...Arahai6 Karasahi."

I stood there, blinking and speechless.

Then a physician yanked the infant from its meal. Xansha protested loudly, though still unable to move.

"Get the kid out of here, Kordon. What were you thinking?" the physician shouted at another, holding the baby away from himself.

The one named Kordon shooed me away, leaning over my mother with a cloth in hand.

"What are you doing?" I shouted, beginning to get worried.

"He's helping your mom..yeah, she's been through a lot." The first said nervously.

He placed his hand over her mouth and nose, pressing down. She was too weak to fight back.

"NO! you're hurting her! STOP!" I tried to get to her but the first held me back.I heard her muffled wail... she clawed at his arm helplessly.

"Calm down, its ok."

"NO IT'S NOT! XANSHA!"

Her body went limp, her hand dropping off the bench.

"XANSHAAAAAAAA!"

Tears streamed down my face. I shoved the alien to the ground, rushing to her side. The one, Kordon, stepped back. I shook her, trying to wake her.

"Well, looks like she didn't make it. Sorry, kid."

"SORRY? SORRY? YOU KILLED HER!" my shrill voice cracked as it broke against the lump in my throat.

The last thread of sanity I had left was in Xansha. That thread had snapped. My fists trembled as I clenched them. Murderer. MURDERER!

I fell to the floor, grasping at my hair, screaming garbled syllables that made no sense. The two physicians left.

I stood, my vision blurred by pure hatred. Murderer...murderer...Xansha...Karasahi..murderer...  
I staggered around the room, glanced to my mother's body.  
No. No. It's not true. I won't believe it.  
I punched a glass basin of bloody water, ignoring the fresh lacerations it made on my knuckles. No. I overturned a table of instruments, the clattering of metal on the floor dulled in my ears under the pounding, pounding, pounding...  
NO!  
I ran and shoved Xansha's body off the bench.

"PAURE!7"

She remained still. I kicked her side sharply. The force caused the stale air in her lungs to be released, resulting in a post-mortem sigh. I jumped back from her body, surprised. I fell to my knees and embraced her, her skin feeling cool to the touch. Sniffling, I smoothed her hair from her face, kissing her forehead and pressing my small cheek against it. My tears trickled down her face, seeping into her listless, staring eyes...

"Rui namto, Xansha...e Xansha..."

-.0:0.-

1."WOMAN!"

2."what?"

3."RETARDED GIRL! STOP!" (ok, its meaner in saiyan. >>;)

4.(pronounced "ice")

5.(slang for baby. Taken from "hurake" meaning infantile or childish)

6.Princess

7."GET UP!"

8."I love you, Xansha...my Xansha.."


	5. Orphan

For the love of shitweasels! I do not own DBZ! You should know by now which characters I DO own, so mind your manners and ask kindly and offer meat in order to borrow them.

if you do not review, I will be forced to shun you. -waves hands wildly in air, making loud annoying howls and squeaking, turns away and nods to self- Matthew, you have been shunned. -shuns her aniki-  
Don't let this happen to you! Read and review!

**_-Chapter 4-  
Orphan_**

The cold light of my bedroom flickered. I felt dizzy; everything looked insubstantial, as if I were dreaming. The bed, white under any other light, was an intangible pale green, my clothes, ripped and soiled with vomit, blood and tears looked almost grey, and the blood under my fingernails and dripping from my wrists was a deep black. I observed this with half-hearted interest, raising my arm, my trembling fingers, watching the thin line of glistening black trickle down my pale, green- lit skin with an apathetic stare.. I had been in this same corner for days. I guess I'd stopped crying, I grew tired of crying. My eyes stung, and it was a waste of energy. And mostly because no one cared. Why live? What was the point? I was going to die before my tenth birthday anyway. So what's the fucking point?

Without Xansha, I was worthless, I was lost, I had no clue what to do in my life. And what to do about Karasahi? I was six. How could I raise a child on my own? I hadn't even seen her since that day..another unthinkable day. It seemed in two months, my whole life had been ruined. Childhood resilience wasn't powerful enough to blissfully forget and grow beyond what had happened to me. It seemed that if I were to live, I would be six going on thirty, my entire race's future resting on my small, thin shoulders; the life of my sister in my small, untrustworthy hands. If I died, would I be letting them down...or saving them?

These morbid thoughts I digested slowly, staring blankly at the puddles and cracking stains of black on the green-tinted metal floor. The smell of blood had accustomed itself to my nostrils. I wondered if this is what death smelled like...the metallic odor of dried blood. Like my mother five hours after her death when they found me..dank, dead, decaying. She was so cold..so still..

Now or never, I told myself. I wasn't getting anywhere by scratching at my skin with my short fingernails. I clenched my right hand into a fist, the drip of blood from my wrist turning into a slight dribble, and prepared to thrust it through my stomach. No doubt a slow death, but I had no other choice. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

Hello darkness... my old friend...

The buzzer at my door shattered my blessed silence, causing me to jerk, eyes wide. I heard Shiromi's thin voice through the door.

"Vegeta, doku maina shoi, ite' doh..1"

I wanted badly to open the door. My stomach clenched and I felt a stab of hunger. But I didn't need food if I was dead, I thought. Stay with the matter at hand. I didn't want her to see me like this anyway.

"Dui bahldu, dui kaicho dei.2"

"Liar." She said. I heard her sigh after a moment of my silence. "Choshu daime, jadero, dui kalmu budeki fe.3"

I rose, panicked. "Dei! Dei! Kono dei tyo! Dui... Dui boru mal! Tai! Dui boru malkai!4"

Shiromi, of course opened the door anyway. She gasped at the sight of me, dropping the tray of packaged food.  
I raked my blood-stained fingers through my hair, blushing slightly.

"What have you done...?"

"Chodei. Xendu?5"

She kicked the fallen tray angrily at me. "LOOK AT YOU! Vendo dui ye'rwa!6 Why did you do this? Shei'o!" she screamed.

I didn't know how to answer, so I just stood there, looking at the floor.

She sighed again, her glare softened. She sat on the bed, motioning me to sit next to her. I too hopped up next to her, looking down at our feet dangling.

"Here.." she tore off a piece of her skirt, then took my wrist, wrapping the thin fabric tightly around it. She did the same to the other.  
Our eyes met.  
My cold, black, apathetic holes, and her bright, sympathetic, aqua discs.  
Such contrast there always was between us. I never saw in myself what worth that she did.  
I blushed, looking away.

"Dei, dui..yarwe'...7"

She grinned mischievously, and I immediately felt ill at ease.

"Dui komai zhendas wei!8"

"Dei.." I started to back away, but she unfortunately got a hold of me and dragged me out the door.

At the time, I considered it the most embarrassing moment of my life theretofore. It was also the last time I ever allowed a person other than myself to bathe me. I never realized my face could turn such a deep red.

"KOJUMA! DEEEEIII!"

"Jrada, Vegeta-duja, pelado.9"

She persisted in scrubbing my hair roughly. If I hadn't found her so tolerable, I would have beaten her, surely, for murdering my dignity so. Luckily for me, we were in an enclosed area of the bathing unit, so no one would see me in this mortifying state. Or so I prayed.

"Shiromi, kaicho dui na, sosuma jerdo?10"

She examined my wounds once more, and then threw a towel on my head. "Get out and dry off. I'm going to get you some decent bandages."

I did so, gladly. Bad enough she'd seen me naked.. not that I really minded.. if Radditz found out, I'd never hear the end of it... but now she was bandaging me and feeding me... this whole friend thing had gone a little too far.

"Shiromi, I don't understand. I've done nothing for you and yet you do all this for me. Cho?11"

She grinned as she wrapped the bandage around my arm, remaining silent.

Kojuma, I thought. They make no sense.

-.0:0.-

1."Vegeta, let me in, I have food..."

2."Go away, I'm not hungry."

3."Very well, I'll open the door myself if you won't"

4."No! No! Don't come in! I'm...I'm not dressed! Yeah! I'm not dressed yet!"

5."Nothing. Why do you ask?"

6.(roughly "The sight of you is making me sick!")

7."Don't, I'm ...dirty.."

8."I'll clean you up then!"

9."Silence, Vegeta-kun, sit still."

10."Shiromi, I'm hungry now, please can I go?"

11.(In this instance, "cho" means "why?". It can also mean "what", "it" or "thing".)


	6. Training

()()(((I don't own DBZ, DBZ owns me! Oh, lord, how true. Anyway, here's chapter 5 finally. And sadly, I don't own Merkiori. My aniki, Matt does. Yes, he invented him, but I refined him, waha. He started out as a skinny silver Australian guy. Yay, lookit him now. BTW, I have Matt's full permission to use him. (don't sue me, Yamateo-san!)

T.T Don't expect me to be updating all that quickly if I'm not getting any reviews! Hey, I read everyone else's fics, why won't they read mine?

if you're getting impatient with Vegeta's childhood reminiscences, first remember that patience is a virtue. Second, bang your head against your desk and curse Vegeta. HE'S the one doing the reminiscing! I swear I have nothing to do with it!)()()))

Author: -whacks Vegeta upside the head- you're boring me. Get to the fighting parts.

Veggieness: Itai! What the fuck is up with you? I'd be skipping some vital parts of my life story! Don't you even care?

A: -frumps- yeah, ok, nevermind, go on with your long, annoying, totally uninteresting story.

V: You lie. You like my story and you know it. Plus you're mean. -sticks tongue out at her-

A: -tackles Veggie-head in a frivolous schoolgirl glomp- WOW! VEGETA! What a compliment! And coming from YOU of all people-!

V: ITAI! KOJUMA! CONTAIN YOURSELF! -squeaks- And don't you ever grab me there again.T.T hentai no baka ...

A: anyway, on with the story!

V: remind me to asphyxiate you later.

_**-Chapter 5-  
Training**_

It was a few days before I decided to finally visit my sister.  
She was lying in the little glass cradle chamber, taking intense interest in her newfound toes. Radditz, who had accompanied me, laughed as she sucked on one of her tiny feet.

"Doro kii! Karasa-ju mai ko leme' Vegeta!1" Radditz said, snickering

I gave him an uneasy side glance, thinking surely he had finally lost his mind.

"Durai wa?2"

He failed horribly in containing his rising giggles, finally stifling his mirth enough to reach the punchline.

"Rendo mai kua Karasa-ju doko same'-xa!3" and dissolved into hysterics.

I just had to shake my head with pity of the poor, simple-minded sheoken. He was dropped as an infant, I thought. Surely. Several times, in fact. On purpose.

Nappa swung back and cracked Radditz with a slap to the back of the head, sending him sprawling to the metal floor.

"Deio shoi Kudo-hai keizha nuen.4" he said, frowning sternly down at the dazed Radditz.

I decided henceforth that Nappa was my friend. He was entertaining. If only I could get him to smack Radditz more often.

Shiromi was little aware of else but my sister. She cooed and touched the glass separating her from the nursery.

" 'Geta-duja, come look."

I stepped to the glass, looking down at the small writhing being. So small, so fragile, like she would break, or like she would surely wither and die if removed from her little glass shell. She whimpered softly, then turned her huge eyes to me.

I gasped.

She had Xansha's eyes.  
Those selfsame emerald crystal pools of mystery and intrigue, empathy and strength... and yet, Karasahi's eyes were filled with sorrow, also. Loneliness, helplessness, and the innocence in those eyes astounded me. Unmarred and pure. How could I ever abandon her if I knew those innocent eyes would haunt me for eternity in hell?

"How long does she have to stay in there?" I asked no one in particular. I was too entranced by her eyes to look away.

"I think four more months. Until she starts eating solid food, or was it walking? I'm not sure." Shiromi said, swishing her tail in thought.

Radditz stretched and yawned exaggeratedly. "Dui shoduuu..ko denya wei.5" he said in an almost whining tone.

I heard Karasahi giggle as Shiromi made a silly face at her. "Chodu doro keera lorua-ne?6" she sang as she grinned stupidly at the baby.

"Keera.7" I repeated, thinking. "Kara..keera..."

"Cho?" Radditz said sleepily, regarding me with half-mast-lidded eyes.

"We'll call her Keera for short."

Shiromi clapped with glee. "Keera! Demwa!8"

Nappa blinked confusedly.

"Lovely. Ko denya wei?" Radditz repeated, looking around blankly for someone to second the motion.

Shiromi made a sound of aggravation, very close to a growl at Radditz's numbness to reality.

"I'll go." Nappa said, almost nervous he might upset me. I smirked, touching the cool glass once more before voicing my decision.

"We're taking her with us then."

"Qete?9 Shiromi?" Radditz inquired.

"Dei," I pointed to the glass.

This caused Radditz to groan and Nappa to become even more confused.

"Delko HURE'! Tue pautaaan! Oret wei cho maique?10" Radditz whined and as if he were as old as I was.

---

Shiromi set the carrier down with over-cautious carefulness and straightened little Keera's bedclothes. I scanned the station's training facility with little interest, rubbing at my nose asI considered whom to spar with. Radditz had already begun to stretch out and Nappa was practicing a few punches at air.  
I remembered Gabio telling me how he'd set my cradle where I could watch him train, thence imprinting the correct fighting style in my sensile infant mind.

This is what we were hoping to accomplish with the new sovereign. However, I wouldn't describe Radditz's fighting style as anywhere near correct, (nor mine own for that matter) but who else was going to show her? Well, there were some other soldiers training in the unit at the moment, maybe we could ALL learn from them...

I noticed the forest-green gemplates of our almost-tolerable Ise, the reptilian tail coiling tightly around a struggling opponent's neck. Certainly not him. In fact, we decided to keep out of his sight, lest he decide to order us around.

There also fought the nuisance Jeice (he wasn't a member of the Ginyu force yet, for, you see, Ginyu was not yet with us) shouting in his over- loud and annoying voice as he attacked a padded opponent robot. No, too flashy. We all assumed he was always more bark than bite.

And then my gaze settled on a new face, surprisingly one whose eyes were gazing back at me. The being was bright silver all over, his armor bearing a slightly more copper hue. He looked to have hair, spiky, like wires, I thought. And his pupiless eyes were locked with mine. A cold shiver pricked up my spine.

To our horror, he walked toward us, and stopped a couple feet away, placing a fist on his hip. He regarded us with a skeptical stare before "hmf" ing softly in amusement.

"Wanna spar?" the thin form uttered in an accent somewhat akin to Jeice's.

Radditz backed away, Shiromi suddenly found an interesting spot in the ceiling to look at, and Nappa just shook his head, eyes large and mouth pursed. Keera giggled obliviously.

Well, I wasn't about to back down, but I wasn't looking forward to getting pummeled this early in the day, but I decided I had no choice. To save face, I had to accept.

"Sure, I guess." I scratched the back of my head casually, trying with all my sanity to remain calm.  
"But why me?" I had to ask. I was four feet tall, for the love of Christ.

The silver being smirked, his high-boned cheeks glistened slightly with the movement. "I've always wanted to spar with a saiyan. And I hear you're the last ones left. I don't intend to wait till you grow up, you know. You should put up at least a little bit of a challenge, correct?"

I tried not to gulp audibly, but I felt suddenly ill.

"Yeah, sure, I guess..." I squeaked. I just hoped they had an empty re-juve tank at the medical ward.

The soldier laughed, his voice sounding strangely metallic. "You guess? You need to be surer of yourself, young man." He stooped down on one knee, offering his hand. "My name's Merkiori. Semi-elite, Delta rank."

I took his hand and shook it slightly, still getting over my shock. "Kudohai Vegeta, Second-class Juvenile division."

I turned to introduce my friends, but found them suddenly absent. Keera alone was left, kicking slightly in her little carrier, gurgling blissfully.  
"...and my sister Arahai Karasahi. She's still in training."

Merkiori chuckled again. "So I see. Now about that spar.."

My stomach turned. "You were serious..?"

"Of course I was! You show me what you know and ill teach you a bit of what I know. A friendly spar."

"O-ooh," I said, obviously relived, "Well, as long as it's friendly!" I rubbed the back of my head and giggled nervously.

-

I was trying to get the metallic flavor of Merkiori's fist out of my mouth, whilein my hesitation, he punched again. Radditz guffawed loudly, clapping. You see, they came back to watch me get pummeled.

"Come on, then. Get up. Don't let your guard down like that." Merkiori said in an encouraging tone.

"HURE' SHEIOO-OO" Radditz taunted, dancing around like an idiot. Nappa smacked him to the ground, reprimanding him softly.

I caught the next punch, swinging my small foot around, grazing his chest. If only I wasn't so damn small... Before I could finish my thought, he had thrown my thin form to the ground and pinned me to the mat with a foot to my neck. He folded his arms and grinned.

I gave him a flat glare. "I won't say it."

He pressed his foot harder. "Oh, yes you will."

"Never." I rasped.

"You've said it once, you'll say it again."

I frowned, reluctant. "Fine, FINE!... mercy."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Mercy, damnit! MERCY! You happy? Sheio.."

He let me up, but shook a warning finger at me. "No fair using your monkey-talk to insult me. One of these days I'll know what you're saying and you'll be getting it from me. That's a promise."

Radditz and Shiromi laughed and called out: "SHEOKEN AUDO!11" in unison then hid behind Nappa as Merkiori threw a moderate ki ball at both of them. This of course caused Nappa to lose his balance, falling on both of them, creating an untidy pile of saiyans.  
(AN- it's a strike! Ten points for Merkiori!)

It had been only three hours and I felt like I had known this stranger for three years. He seemed to have taught fighting form before, I thought. Maybe that's what he did before Freeza...

He dusted his hands and sighed, smiling. "Well, let's call it a day. And remember to put some ice on that knee..."

I limped a little, nodding in acknowledgement.

"...and tomorrow, we'll all learn how to throw a decent ki ball. Maybe by next week you'll be able to control specific moves."

We all brightened up at this. Finally, someone who could show us how to REALLY fight. I'd waited too long, I believed. And it was almost like... like...

He said his goodbye, walking away. Shiromi picked up Keera and followed Radditz and Nappa out the door we had come through.

Almost ... Like...

Gabio... like having him back...  
I forced myself not to cry. Forced my face straight. Never get too attatched, never. Not to anyone. They all die someday, that's what I'd learned when Xansha...

I couldn't stop the solitary tear sliding coolly down my cheek. Stop it, damn you. Stop crying. A sob escaped my throat. Damnit, too late. I ran out of the unit, hastily drying my face as I caught up with my friends, smiling as if nothing had happened.

-.0:0.-

1."Look! She takes after you, Vegeta!"

2."How so?"

3."She sticks her foot in her mouth just like you always do!"

4."Do not disrespect his young majesty."

5."I'm bo-oored. Let's go train."

6."Who is the leaf-eyed angel I see?"

7."Angel."

8."Angel! I love it!"

9."Whom?"

10."She's a BABY! Come o-oon! (roughly translated:) What are you thinking about?"

11.(very roughly translated) "DRIBBLING RETARD!"


	7. New Arrival

()()(((I told you I wouldn't update if I wasn't getting any reviews! I TOLD you! Well, I feel talentless! You must all think I suck donkey balls. Well, fine then. I'm writing for my own satisfaction, and I just thought someone else might care to see what I thought. I'm about this -- close to taking all my stories off the net and finally REALLY publishing my original works like I always wanted to and can and WILL and you'll all be seeing my bestseller in bookstore windows everywhere and so there wahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaa!

Ok, I didn't mean that. Well, the taking-off-ffnet part anyway.

But it's like NO ONE's reading my work! Why the cold shoulders, people? Am I really THAT bad?)))()()

Whateverthefuck, I'm going to continue to write and post and do whatever I fucking will and no one can stop me. Not even YOU Vegeta! -punches the back of his head, causing it to hit the desk he's sitting at.-

V: ITAI! I never intended to, ama! Back the fuck off before I feed you your own giblets!

A: do humans have giblets?

V: I don't know, but I'll find some if I have to.

A: what IS a giblet anyway?

V:... ..I haven't the foggiest.

A: why did you say it then?

V:... oh, shut up and let me finish this gawdamn story...-types busily at computer, sweatdropping slightly-

A: sighs, turns back to audience, which is an auditorium of empty chairs and a rather noisy cricket. well, on with the story...

Oh, and this is getting tiring, you know what I own, you know what I don't. Let's leave it at that.

**_-Chapter six-  
New Arrival_**

My small footsteps resounded unusually loud as I made my haste down one of those countless corridors on an errand. I had learned quite a bit in two years; I had already mastered my christening mission. I was now a juvenile first-class, eight-years-old, going-on-thirty-three. What did I care? If this was what I had to call my life, I'd accept it. I had no other choice.

Keera had taken her first steps so long ago; it was amazing to think she was still only two. Her first words had been "'Geeda" and "Shishi" (obviously attempts at mine and Shiromi's names.) I guess she thought us her mother and father in a way. Now she was speaking full sentences in saiyan, her first and only language. There was time to teach her the IGU language in the future. She wouldn't need it now.

I was heading for the Kuoi's chambers. Decaten, one of our top scientists, had the locations of five new galaxies to be purged, so we soldiers had our work cut out for us. I wondered to myself at the endlessness of space as I stepped through the huge, open door.

I stopped short, seeing the domed window I had witnessed the destruction of my planet through. It seemed like an enchanted thing that only showed death and all things vile and forbidden. My eyes were locked on the black void beyond it as I addressed the back of the Kuoi's throne.

"Lord Freeza, I have the new coordi-"

"Good. Set them on the table and leave."

I hesitantly stepped towards the small table at his side and set the tablet on its cool surface. Everything in here seemed to be so cold. I wondered if it was the ice-gin's natal atmosphere. Like they would melt if exposed to heat. I envisioned myself shoving the evil lizard lord into an infernal pit of rising flame when I heard his oily voice close to me.

"Did you want something?"

I almost laughed at this: the Kuoi asking if I wanted something! As if he would grant it to me! I caught myself and simply bowed, answering in the negative.

As I turned, I realized I did want something. Something I hoped he'd grace me with. An answer to that question that had been eating at my subconscious and my every waking moment...

"... my lord?"

"What now?"

"I... tell me, please..."

"Out with it. Before I decide you're worth more to me dead."

I spun around, my lip twitching in a sneer. "You and I both know I'm worth more to you alive."

He swiveled his chair around to face me, smirking. Just to look upon that face made me sick.

"What did you want me to tell you?"

I sucked in a slow breath through my nostrils, mustering some nonexistent courage.

"Why did you kill my mother?"

He stared at me for a moment, seemingly unsure of what to say. He then smiled warmly (or as warmly as an ice-gin can fake) and swiveled back around to face his window.

"Thank you for the coordinates, Vegeta. You may be excused."

My lip twitched again, my eyes burning slightly. I would have sooner died than cry in front of the Kuoi, so I bowed again and left. He didn't have a good answer, and that was fine. I'd ask him again when he did. And I'd continue to ask until I got my answer. Or until I killed him. I hoped that came first.

As I made my way back down the hall, there was a scuffle behind me. I turned...

And was knocked over by two soldiers in a big hurry. They skidded to a halt at the Kuoi's throne room door, panting and bowing before stepping inside.

"My Liege, we've found another saiyan."

My ears perked up at this, I rose to my feet and stepped silently closer, leaning against the wall next to the door casually. Another of my kind had survived? How?

"What! Where? How?" the Kuoi's voice was obviously a little more than surprised and angry. I heard a little fear in it as well. This made me smile.

"It was a pod on planet 7IR8B5-dash-9, in the Kuloira sector.."

"Oh, I could care less where it was, tell me HOW!"

"..b-but you said-"

I heard a zapping sound, then a loud thud. Wrong thing to say. I heard the second soldier gulp audibly, the rustle of fabric and the shift of a boot as he fidgeted uneasily, no doubt looking down at his fallen comrade.

"..a space pod, my lord. He must have been jettisoned before we destroyed Vegetasei. He was living off of plants of some sort when we found him. The planet had no moon, so he couldn't have done much damage..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? OF COURSE HE COULD HAVE! HE'S A SAIYAN ISNT HE?"

"Yes, my lord, he is... but he's just a baby..."

A short pause as the Kuoi absorbed this. "Is he still alive?"

"Y- yes my lord, he's being examined in the medical unit.."

"Excellent." I heard that acidic chuckle. It made me shiver. "Tell the physicians to put our new arrival into the custody of the other saiyans." Another pause as the soldier undoubtedly bowed before leaving. He didn't notice my presence as he sped off down the corridor.

I heard him chuckle to himself again, his tail tap against his throne with glee.

"Well, this just made my day!" he murmured to himself. I heard him stand.

Panicked, I, too, sped off down the hall before I was caught eavesdropping. Another saiyan! This was definitely good news. A baby? That however was bad news.

--------------------------------------

The two small children blinked at each other in confusion and interest combined. The new arrival swished his tail and emitted a single syllable of greeting.

"Foo."

Shiromi melted, cooing. Then Ise yelled at her to get back to work. I sighed.

The baby's space pod had been recovered to be used for future use, but there was one problem. It was configured in the saiyan tongue. And since, of course, we were the only ones who spoke it, we had to figure out how to reconfigure it. Luckily, Shiromi had not only been the daughter of my mother's personal maid, but also the daughter of one of Vegetasei's most talented technicians.

We had assembled in one of the cold docking areas to begin examination and work on it, being left with a few boxed and dried rations to keep us until it was finished. The two young ones were placed on a blanket to separate them from the cold metal floor. Radditz stood and watched after them half- heartedly, more of his low-spanned attention on Shiromi's progress than anything else.

Nappa munched on...something... And I sat on a scrap of a ship's hull placed against a crate while I watched our eldest female toil among a mess of wires.

She grunted unladylike as she reached far into the innards of the pod's computer, tugging at something that was held fast.

Radditz nudged the baby with a toe, trying to keep him from crawling back to his pod, probably the closest thing to his mother's womb he could remember.

"Beldo mai zhen delk' shodu ne'.1" Radditz remarked, looking down uneasily at the infant.

"Shodu? Eh, getwe'n rudei zhoni shodu ne' ka.2" Nappa said, looking at him quizzically.

"Tai, joku leme' nai dui tuxo da. Delko nan hurakedu mai naaaa.3" he said uninterestedly, stretching and yawning, then sitting crosslegged next to the two young ones.

Shiromi made an indignant noise in his general direction, muttering "kie'rwa.4" in a somewhat gruff tone as she continued to dig through wires.

"Hnn.." I thought about what Radditz had disclosed for a moment. What if there were more saiyans living? What if there were adults as well as babies? What if they had gathered their strength after these two years? What if, even now, they had his coordinates and were coming to his rescue? What if-

A high-pitched wail caused me to jump in surprise, my tail instinctively unfurling itself. Keera was screaming and Radditz was holding our new arrival up by his diapers, scolding him even if unsternly.

"Dein. Hure' dein. Du mal she'ura dei ito-rau.5"

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, that oughta' teach 'im. I was about to lay back against the crate behind me and close my eyes when Shiromi uttered a jovial squeal.

"I know his name!"

"Jari cho?6" I asked, rising.

Radditz stepped closer to look over her shoulder, still dangling the babe. Nappa even paused in eating to see what the commotion was about.

"Danka Turles.7"

0:0

1."He looks a lot like my half-brother."

2."Brother? Uh, you never told me you had a half-brother."

3."Yeah, but he's probably dead. He was only a ba-aaby" (last word said in midst of yawn)

4.(roughly translated)"lazy bastard"

5."Bad. Bad baby. Tails are not for playing with."

6."What is it?"

7."He is Turles."


	8. Friendship

(((well, Matt FINALLY knows about ffnet! Great! One more family member I bribe into reading my story. (Ok, so he's the only family member reading, and I don't have to bribe him THAT much but nevermind) hope you've liked it so far, Yamateo-san. ok, if/when he gets himself a pename, I'm going to disclose it and I want anyone who's reading this to go check out his work too. He IS my brother after all. He HAS to be good_.  
-his penname is Jack McCalpine-_  
And BTW, contrary to popular belief, -drumroll- I DO NOT OWN DBZ! Isn't that wonderful?)))

And sadly, today, Veggiekins has nothing to add to my author's note.

V: That's right. Oh .. oops...I said something. >.>

A: that's it! You're fired!

V:... ...

A: You heard me! Shoo!

V:... ...-leaves-

A: NOO! Wait! I'm sorry! Come back! I have cheese!

V:...is it cheddar?

_**-Chapter 7-  
Friendship**_

We discovered that our young Turles was three when we found him; his parents had died before the great destruction. He was the son of nobles, we also found. His father had won many honors in the Tsukad army, and his mother was head dancer1 for the Reitai Day festivities. My mother had been a great dancer as well... the best on Vegetasei...

Turles and Keera became the best of friends, and we rarely saw them apart. They shared the same small bed, they played at pretending together, and when it came time, they trained together as well.

-----------------------------------

_She was four years old.  
And she thought she ruled the universe._

Keera laid another punch at Merkiori's kneecap, missing. He only stepped out of her way as she came at him again flailing aimlessly. Her inertia caught up with her and she fell to the ground roughly, in turn reducing to a fit of tears. I couldn't stand it any longer. I stormed over and hit the back of her head less than softly.

"Delko du saiyadan! Dei aroque maz naio! Paure!2"

She whimpered softly, wiping her pudgy little face. "Eh... ete dubio...3"

"Dei. Paure. Altui.4"

"Nnnn..." her eyes welled up again. Her lip quivered as she gave me that liquid emerald gaze. My stern frown softened somewhat under this teary assault, and I had to look away before it was too much to bear.

"Paure'." I said in a stony monotone.

I heard her sob. The sound pained me. Stop it, damn you. Why do you have to be so gawdamn adorable!

I gave in. It was just too much. I picked her up and comforted her, hugging her tightly. I quickly set her down before someone saw too much of my softened side. This was getting embarrassing. I tried to be tougher on her. But... but it was damn near impossible! I just had to let her win. She was my... my keera5.

Oh, hell! If I was going to be soft on her for the rest of her life she'd never learn anything! I walked back to my bench, sitting angrily and folding my arms. I was just thankful Radditz, Nappa and Shiromi weren't about. I'd never live it down.

"There there, lit'l sheila, it didn't hurt that bad..." Merkiori said, patting her back. I guess he was the only one I didn't mind seeing my vulnerable brotherly side. He showed me his, I guess. In a way. Oh, you're going soft again, damnit. I had to get up and start punching something before I started blathering like a fucking female.

I stood and turned.

And was face to face with a grinning Shiromi.

My face faulted and I immediately hit the ground.  
(AN- I'm allowed to make him anime fall. So there.)

I hastily found my feet again and blushed profusely, sweatdropping and rubbing the new sore spot on the back of my head.

"Doku nui jari maz eirai?6"

She didn't respond. She just kept smiling. How unnerving.

"Ku-." I stopped short, seeing Krystal walk in from the air lock opposite the sparring floor.

In looking back, I found Shiromi STILL grinning.

"Say something, damnit! No- wait, don't say anything. I don't want to hear."

"Daaa..." she began, taunting.

"Dei!" I covered my ears, turning away.

"Daaaaa- beeee.." she said louder, leaning her red head over my shoulder.

"Dei shi-.. I can't hear you." I corrected myself, closing my eyes and stepping away from her.

"DABIO EIDUJAAAAA!8"

"Domne aiou.9"

"What was that?"

The icy-shrill sound of the ice-jin's voice caused both of us to freeze. Lovely.

"I'm afraid I didn't understand you primates. Mind translating?" the menacing female said in that sickeningly sweet voice. How did she make her way across the unit so quickly? She was three feet away from us, swishing her tail slowly. I felt my stomach twitch a bit nervously. I dropped my hands from my ears, looking up at her with the most innocent eyes I could muster. Krystal may have been a veritable ice queen, but she all but melted for a well-staged pair of puppy eyes... Or so I'd heard.

"We're sorry, Miss Krystal. It..it just slipped! I cant imagine how it could have possibly escaped my lips-" I faked a sudden shuddering sob. Shiromi patted my back, sniffling.

Krystal remained unmoved. She raised an eyebrow, looking at me as if I were mad.

I dropped my act. "Damn. Were going to get pummeled today, I can just TELL!" I hit Shiromi roughly. "It's HER fault. Not mine."

"WHAT? You were using our language too!"

"YOU STARTED IT, WENCH!"

"... WHAT did you just call me?"

"A wench, I believe. Not very harsh, but effective, I think." The ice-jin said thoughtfully.

We looked at her sidelong, giving her flat looks of disbelief.

"Oh, don't let me interrupt. Please, continue. It's entertaining."

Again our flat looks.

Then we started up again.

"I dare you to come closer and say that word again."

I stepped up to her. "Wench. Wenchwenchwenchwenchwench."

She punched at me. I evaded her fist, sticking my tongue out at her and crossing my eyes in mockerey. "WENCH!"

"Oh, you may be a prince, but you're a dead prince. A dead, dead prince." She growled, snapping into stance.

I turned my back on her and began to walk away. I could hear her enraged hiss of saiyan profanities under her breath. I smiled.

I caught her foot as it came flying to the side of my head, twisting it ever so slightly and flinging her over my head to the floor. She smirked and began attacking me with several quick blows, each of which in turn I either blocked or parried.

Keera watched on with wide eyes. Turles, who was practicing with Merkiori, paused to look as well.

For several minutes, this same thing went on. She tried to hit me and I wouldn't let her. While she was off-guard, I grabbed her wrist, turned her around, grabbed her elbow, pushed her into a kneeling position and pulled her arm into a shoulder lock. This, of course, all done in a matter of milliseconds.

Grinning, I tightened my grip. "Say it."

"Say what!" she said angrily, a tinge of pain in her voice.

"Your favorite word. Tell me what you are."

She turned her head to glare up at me sideways. "Never. Cut off my tail first."

"That could be done..." Krystal piped up helpfully.

Shiromi gulped, sweatdropping slightly. She looked away and murmured something inaudible.

"Well, that's not fair. Lady Krystal wants to hear too." I said, grinning irresistibly. Such sweet revenge.

"I'm a fucking wench. Now let go, for the love of Icaduei!10"

I did so, laughing heartily. I dusted my hands and turned to Krystal. "Will that be all then, m'lady?"

She smiled, obviously pleased. "Yes. Yes, that was worth at least a turned head, I believe. Don't let me catch you speaking that gibberish again, though. You'll find yourself jettisoned into space without a suit. Yes... I hear it's ten times more painful than being executed on the spot... or maybe I could stick needles into your skin until you very slowly and excruciatingly bleed to death... no, no, wait, I've got it! I'll peel off your skin piece by piece over a period of two months, scraping off the scab tissue so you'll continue to bleed, and hang you for the saibamen to nibble on! No.. that's already getting old. I know! I'll-.."

We didn't wait around to hear her next thought aloud. I suppose she never noticed us gone. Krystal was always a little... less than there, if you know what I mean. Her brothers were more sane than her. Hell, Judoi Kold thought she was crazy. (AN- in the words of George Carlin: "She was fuckin' nuts, man!")

------------------------------

After dinner, we decided to assemble in our usual "assembling" spot: the old control room. It had been disabled years ago, possibly before I was born, and was now used only for assorted storage. The crates that had been placed there had been long forgotten, and contained some kinds of dead civilization technology. One of Shiromi's favorite hobbies was to dig through the crates, finding strange gadgets and guessing their uses. We all found this a fun game after awhile, but Shiromi was the only one who actually made points, if anyone was keeping score.

This storage room was where we now lounged, with absolutely nothing to do. The discussion came up again, the same discussion we had been discussing for the past three months now. The reason why we had nothing to do. We all knew we had to get stronger; push our training ten fold. We had to keep up, or, quite literally, we would be left to Krystal's devices. That was a fate far worse than death. And what of the little ones? Would they even be spared? They were far from useful to the ice-jins at present. So...what was to be done?

"Well, they're almost good enough to start learning to use gyure11... once they learn, it's all downhill from there, right? They can take their first mission to a moon-planet." Shromi said. Ever-live the great optimist of us all.

We were speaking in IGU for two reasons: one Krytal's threats (and trust me, that's enough for three reason) and two, we didn't want the little one's in on the conversation. They still only knew our tongue, thankfully... well, hopefully..

"Technically, they could take a mission to a moon planet already." Radditz added. The poor sheio. He probably didn't even know what technically meant.

"It's better to know they have gyure in case anything goes wrong. Like, say the moon had been destroyed, or maybe not enough Z-rays12 were being reflected for a transformation." She must not have wanted to bring the losing of tails probability into the discussion. It's a painful thing to think about.

"Shiromi's always fucking right. I hate that." Nappa muttered, raking a hand over his dirty red-brown hair. (AN-yes, he still had hair at 20. you baka for thinking a saiyan loses hair! We'll get to that later.)

Radditz sighed and Shiromi tapped a finger on her arm as they were crossed.

"So... shall we go and train now.. or... I'm still a bit sore from today's training though.." Radditz said, probably talking to himself.

There was a silence as everyone had nothing to say. Everything that would have been said was already known. There was nothing new. Same shit, different fucking day. Hell wasn't fire and pain. Hell was boredom.

I turned to the sound of a giggle, looking at the little ones. Keera was laughing and pointing at Turles' hair... which was now a mat of untidy braids sticking out everywhere. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Keera, jari cho doko maz?13"

Assorted chuckles were heard around the room.

"Dui na ito Tarules loriii!14"

"Eh, sheina drau neru ets!15" I rubbed her head playfully.

Turles gave me a sorrowful look and touched his hair as if it were no longer his. I cracked up again. Keera shoved him softly; he made an irritated sound and shoved back. She tackled him and they rolled about the floor like a couple of mischievous kittens.

I was glad we had the little ones around. They were a constant entertainment from the usual daily existence. I looked to Shiromi, who was giggling as she watched the toddlers play. She met my gaze, a twinkle of memory in her aqua eyes. We, too, had made at play not unlike the current scene. How pure young friendship was. How perfect was young love... I blushed at this thought and looked away, breaking that psychic contact before she read my thoughts through my eyes. Did I... could I possibly be...

Hell, how could I be in love if I didn't even really know what it was? Right?

...right?

-0:0-

1.(saiyans held the sacred dances in a very high respect, and few had mastered them)

2."You're a saiyan! We don't cry! Get up!"

3."nnn.. but big brother.."

4."No. Get up. Fight."

5.(the word, not the title)

6."What are you smiling for?"

7.remember! They weren't allowed to use their own language. They avoid using it around most soldiers and all ice-jins.

6."BROTHER DEEEAAREST!"

7.(saiyan equivalent to "oh hell" sometimes used as "what the hell") AN- think of it as "bugger"

8.(Icaduei was the saiyan goddess of battle)

9.the saiyan word for ki (energy) and its use.

10.(this was in the manga but I might not have gotten all the aspects right, so sue me) saiyans need to absorb at least 700 zaiya rays (saiyan unit for measuring reflected light) in order to transform. Of course you know the whole "has to absorb through the iris, reacting gland in the tail" bit, so I'll leave it at that.

11."Keera, what have you done?"

12.(much like) "I made Turwes pwitteee!" (she mispronounced his name because she wasn't able to form the word correctly)

13."Oh, you silly senseless midget!"


	9. The Christening

(( -tears of bliss streaming down her cheeks- oh! Reviews! Lovely lovely reviews! I have 20! I counted them, yes I did. I've decided I love you. And you. And you... Oninu, as always, I thank you for making me sound good. And now I shall gripe.

_(note, this is past tense. Looks like Vegeta's not as interesting these days)_  
Ever since I started to get reviews, I've been pressured into writing faster! I haven't had ANY time to properly develop Shiromi's or Keera's characters! (especially Shiromi. Keera's still just a tot so I have an excuse for her.) But, the whole love thing wouldn't be such a surprise if I'd had time to let it develop! You see? Waaaaaaa! Now I'm going to have to go back and make an EXTENDED edition where I can fully develop ALL of my characters. Though, I did manage to sum up Krystal in two or three sentences. (like: she's fuckin nuts, man...) oh, but it appears monkeys are more complicated. CURSE THE MONKEYS! -shakes fist at monkeys who blink indifferently-

Disclaimer: twitches NO I DO NOT OWN DBZ! YOU GOTTA PROBLEM WITH THAT? HUH? BRING IT ON, SISTAH! LET'S TAKE IT OUTSIDE! -gets konked over the head by Veggie-kun-

V: now that the noisy idiot is out of the way, I shall resume. to Author and by the way, it was a mistake to put that random love-thought-thingy in so soon. I'm only, like, ten. I have puberty to go through yet...

A: -pops up- SHUT UP! YOU'RE GIVING MY WHOLE PLOT AWAY! YOU BASTARD! -fwaps his head with a fan-

V: -glares flatly-

_**-Chapter Eight-  
The Christening**_

What was I thinking?

Keera wailed still louder; my ears had begun to ring and I felt a migraine coming on. And to top THAT off, Shiromi was yelling in my ear about what a blasted sheoken audo I was for hitting her so hard. Never again shall I spar with things other than sparring on my mind.

Again, what the fuck could have been going through my mind? I knew she was going to get hit ten times harder on her mission next week, but you have to be prepared for these things. (AN- that's how Houdini died. He got punched in the stomach before he was ready for it) It's just that... ever since that night, I'd been seriously thinking about how I felt, yes, how I actually FELT about another living being. I hated emotion. It had no rhyme or reason. Just looking at Shiromi made me think twice about the so-called "infatuation". She acted like a boy, she never really brushed her hair out (she tied it in a braid), she bathed too much, and she yelled at me. Constantly.

And if that wasn't enough, she was smarter than me.

And that was disturbing.

I never really thought about what she looked like before, I guess. I never took the time. As I was training with Keera, I glanced -just glanced- over at her, with all the intention of making a silly face at her to mock her while I sparred.

My gaze lingered, my face slackened. I never really noticed just how bright her red hair was, how silky and shiny it was. The way strands of it hung loosely around her pale face, her ever-blushing cheeks. I loved her smile. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Second only to her eyes... that startling sapphire that practically leapt off her face. It was dazzling in natural sunlight, but not much hindered by the incandescence of the synthetic lights above her. And she moved with the grace of a goddess. She had so much dignity, so much-

I was very abruptly interrupted from my train of thought (AN- which was probably derailed) when my dearest little sister took it upon herself at that inopportune moment to kick me squarely in the groin.

I could literally feel my eyes bugging out of their sockets. For the mercy of all things holy! That child would die this day. The method I had in mind was removing her tail and throttling her with it. At the moment, though, all I could manage was to knock her senseless with one hand, cradling my much-damaged pride with the other. Then the wailing began.

Right then, I felt like crawling off into a corner and crying for a few moments, but I had to remind myself that I was, indeed, a saiyan, even if a bruised one. And she was, after all, my only sister. My keera. I decided to rename her Kuiyrwa1 instead.

But then I looked over at her. I almost jumped at the sight of her, blood smeared all over her face from her nose, and she continued to wipe at it, getting it on her clothes and in her hair.

"Nanzumen! Nanzumen!2" I immediately took her into my arms, soothing her. She screamed louder.

"Nanzumen indeed! You meant to harm her! I saw you do it! You had death on your mind! You-..."

She continued for some time. I had forgotten what I had seen in her previously, now believing her to be that uncompassionate nagging voice in the back of my head, the same one that insisted I kill myself what seemed like ages ago. Kojuma were hell. Not boredom. I'd welcome boredom over this.

------------------------

Shiromi helped little Turles and Keera into their one, shared pod. It was the first time Keera had been in one; Turles remarked that he felt a familiarity towards the cramped, blinking surroundings with a reminiscent smile crossing his innocent face.

Keera wrestled with the scouter on her ear, pleading with it to stay on (though I sincerely doubt it heard her). Turles, luckily, had enormous ears, and his managed to stay on for the most part. I was strapping them into the one seat when I heard an idiotic chuckle behind me; swished my tail out of the way and wrapped it securely around my waist as the imbecile made a swipe at it.

"Well, this is quite insulting. First seven-year-olds taking second-class missions and now infants taking semi-elite! What DOES master Freeza think he's doing?" Kuwi remarked through fishlike lips.

"HA! Semi-elite? Is that the rumor going around? Well, that's flattering." I chuckled, fixing Keera's scouter.

Shiromi made a hissing noise at me, motioning angrily for me to get in my pod. I wasn't ready yet. I had to put the amphibian in his place.

"Kuwi, or Kiwi, or whatever you are: please, let me enlighten you. I am ten. The two in the pod are four and five, and clearly not infants. Nappa alone could maim you beyond mending. Watch what you say."

I knew this was lame compared to what I was saving for later, but it would do for now, unless I was further provoked. The swipe at my tail was more than enough reason to make him bleed. He should have known not to push it past that.

"Big words for a little monkey." He smirked. Oh, yes, he was going to bleed.

"I'll tell you what, Kuori3, I'll see you when I get back. The training unit?"

"It's a date."

"Good. I'm looking forward to it."

"I bet you are."

I turned my back on him, smirking. I then panicked, the cocky smile replaced with a look of horror. Turles was pressing buttons randomly, humming happily to himself.

"DEI! DEI! Krewa mai jure ko leme, Turles! Dei!4"

"Cho-oo?" he said innocently, cocking his head to one side and looking at me with that adorable expression of confusion. I wanted to strangle him.

At the sound of my rising growl, he shrank back into the seat and desisted forthwith.

I could hear Kuwi's loud laughter as he made his way down the corridor. Well, that wasn't embarrassing in the least! After I killed Turles, I would surely make Kuwi my next victim. I even knew how I was going to do it: I would shove an implosion bomb down his throat, make him swallow it, and set it off, turning him into a tidy little marble in an instant. Tidy, except for the pool of body fluids, of course.

---

As we shot through space three times sound speed, we conversed via scouter. Shiromi laughed at her own joke, which none of the rest of us understood. She snorted when she laughed. I hated that.

"Keera? Huido?6" I said, making sure she knew how to use her scouter.

"Eh... deme jui naro qoriwa do?...7" Turles asked no one in particular. I heard a tapping sound, then Keera whined in the background.

"Dui nondo kai.8"

"KARASAHI!" I practically shrieked.

"Dalimia?9"

I fumed for a few minutes longer. Radditz, meanwhile, chatted with Turles happily about food. Of course those two could relate. Food was all they thought about. Well, Radditz also thought about kojuma. I couldn't understand his fascination at the time. They were all weak nuisances. But if he started to hit on Shiromi, I'd rip out his entrails and hang him with them. Yeah...

"Nue ka bethre u Ai Ji Yau, sheduja?10" Shiromi asked the little ones.

A sound of agitated discomfort was heard. Keera must have nudged him sharply, for Turles was the one to speak up.

"Today... we are lee-eave... to lori- eh, ... beetufal (_AN-beautiful_) puranet (_planet_)."

Shiromi squeaked with pride. How annoying.

"Vure! Vure!11"

I shook my head. "Karasahi, nendui?12" I said. She gulped audibly as she racked her brain for words.

"Ehhhh... Radditz is ass."

At this I couldn't refrain from bursting into outright guffaws. She was my sister, alright. No doubts there.

The landing caught us by surprise. The atmosphere was thick, and we experienced much turbulence as we shot through it. This concerned me, for maybe the moonlight wouldn't be as strong. Luckily, younger saiyans require less moonlight, but I was afraid there wouldn't be enough regardless.

The surface was soft, like mauve-colored mud. There was a stench n the air that was truly indescribable. I recoiled as I felt my nosehairs singing.

"Oh, Gods, Nappa! You're finally trying to kill us all!" I said, gagging.

Shiromi and Radditz laughed at this between stomach contractions.

"Hey, it wasn't me... I don't think... doesn't smell like me anyway..."

This time Shiromi's laughter was cut short as she lurched forward, vomiting. Keera started to cry.

"Let's get this over with. I'm suffocating." I said, searching the brown sky for the moon.

It was there, shining softly on its blanket of muddled stars with a greenish luminescence. Not enough Z-rays for myself or my older comrades to transform with, but probably enough for Keera and Turles.

"Keera-duja." I said, keeping my steady gaze with the mesmerizing spectacle above me.

"Cho?"

I pointed to the sky. She kept her eyes on me.

"Keera, doro-kii.13"

"Dei. Cho?"

"Dui adjen aroque!14" I said, beginning to get annoyed.

"Ets, cho?15

I turned around to face her; the fumes that were making me ill were beginning to fuel my rage.

"Doko du Tarules e shoiat kudendas wesei.16"

"Cho... sh-..shoi?17"

"Tai. Shoiat. Jari cho?18

"CHO?" she began to weep again, tugging forcefully at my top armor. I pushed her off.

"Dei, dui..." I hadn't told her, had I? I had forgotten to explain to her why we were even here. As far as she knew, we were on a fucking field trip. A confused Turles came shuffling up, holding a fuzzy purple thing with big eyes and a beak.

"Shoi...at?19"

Great. Now he had adopted a pet. How could I get them to just do what they were told?

Luckily for me, Shiromi took over, suddenly pointing to the sky in mock amazement.

"Doro-kii! Lo-ooori!20"

Both children looked instantly, eyes wide. Their faces suddenly became void of expression as their eyes lost their pupils, glowing a demonic red...

-0:0-

1.(roughly translated) Demon's spawn

2."I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

3.a species of fish that resided on Vegetasei

4."NO! NO! Turles, stop, you don't know what you're pressing! No!"

5."Keera? Can you hear me?"

6."Uhm... how do these things work?..."

7."I broke mine."

8."kidding?"

9."What have you learned in IGU, little loves?"

10."Wonderful! Wonderful!"

11."And you, Karasahi?"

12."Keera, look up."

13."Because I said so!"

14."But, why?"

15."You and Turles are going to kill everything on this planet."

16."What... k-..kill?"

17."Yes. Kill everything. Something wrong?"

18."Kill... everything?"

19."Look up there! Prettyyy!"


	10. Transition

((greetings faithful readers! I was amazed how quickly I got reviews! I should make more cliffhangers and more often at that! I'm so evil, that I am. Well, those of you who have been hoping (and wishing and praying) for some lemony freshness won't have to wait much longer. Either in the next or the one after that. Or maybe the one after THAT! Or- -gets smacked by Vegeta-

V: I would prefer you not mention my sex life at all, thankyouverymuch.

A: but it's interesting!

V: T.T you've GOT to be kidding me.

A: NO! All those sexy little otaku girls visualizing that it's them in her place... you can't just deny them that, can you?

V:... well, when you put it that way... alright, I'll allow a little. But if you write about that one time Radditz and I- ah... nevermind. >>;;

Oh, and mister Toriyama, do I own DBZ?

Akira: FUCK NO, crazy amerikagashugokou gai-jin onna...

There you have it. Case closed.

_**-Chapter Nine-  
Transition**_

I'd forgotten exactly how terrifying it was to witness the transformation. They seemed to die while standing, and from the corpses emerged the demons of the true saiyan soul...

I had to look away while my own keera sprouted fangs. Turles crushed the creature in his grasp; fluids spurted. We three took cover while the giant apes began their rampage.

I leaned back against the small rock wall, gasping and coughing in the dense atmosphere. It had to happen eventually. And they would never remember the first few transformations. Hell, some never recalled anything even after years of frequent transformation. I prayed that soon they would be able to control themselves, for Icaduei's sake. And when the hell would the moon set? How much longer would I have to endure this reeking planet?

I looked to Shiromi who looked like she was near to fainting. I put an arm around her shoulders and let her rest her head against my chest. She coughed lightly, shuddering a bit as she looked up at me weakly.

"Don't worry, Shiromi-duja... cho nai sume rei kaei...1" I said, pitying the poor girl. She never took alien planets well. I wondered if it was a medical problem, adjustments and all. Maybe allergies? Who knows.

"I know..." she coughed harder, looking up at me once more. Oh, please don't do this to me. Not here. Not now. I really didn't feel like getting all "mushy" in front of both Nappa and Radditz. I refrained, instead gazing at the dirty horizon, face devoid of all thought. This planet was weakening me. Weakening all of us. Freeza probably wouldn't get that pretty penny he was hoping for. Who in their right mind would buy it? I was about to suggest packing up and going home when something tumbled over our natural barricade and landed in my lap. It looked up at me with tired, emerald eyes.

"Keera! Doko zuburu ne juera?2"

Shiromi sat up with a jolt, looking at our little Keera as if she were a specter.

"Zuuu.buru...?...3" the child replied sleepily. She coughed once, then slumped forward, immediately slipping into unconsciousness.

I looked over the edge of the sheer depression, hearing Turles moan painfully. This was not good. I looked to the sky, only to see it had darkened from its bowel brown to a deep, slimy black. I gasped, then hacked forcefully when I realized what was happening...

These were not clouds overhead.

These were the natives.

"Keera! Keera! Paure, numio!4" She didn't stir. The air was poison, and it was eating away at our strength. A dull drone could be heard from above. The beating of insect wings. We needed to get off this God-forsaken planet while we still could-

"PAURE! NUMIO! NUMIO!" my comrades struggled to their feet, as I held Keera tightly. We started to run for the pods. Shiromi stumbled and fell, crying out lightly.

"Shi-.. paure, choshuva!5" I gasped breathlessly. My knees started to become weak. Still I strived to get to her...

My vision swam before me. My head became increasingly light, while my limbs kept getting heavier. My legs gave out from under me, Keera dropped lifelessly from my arms, I fell...

No...  
...no...

I coughed, trying to move. The din from above kept getting louder; I heard Radditz scream... it was pain and helplessness and utter terror I heard in his voice.

Shiromi...  
...Keera!

I forced myself to stand. My muscles strained, and I felt a stabbing pain throughout my body.

Still, I strived to power up. I could not- no, I WOULD NOT be obliterated on some remote, fetid rock by anything or anyone. I was the prince of all saiyans and I would not let my race be lost to weaklings again.

My body was suddenly engulfed in seething white. The energy burned with a life of its own, for I knew not how I had gathered the strength for it. It burned at the toxic gasses around me, it fed on them. My muscles no longer burned in pain, my limbs were practically weightless as I moved them. I quietly thanked Icaduei for my unexpected fortune, drew a deep breath, and powered still higher. My feet left the ground.

I saw them suddenly. All around my newly-summoned aura, they hovered, dripping with the selfsame mauve-colored filth they were probably conceived in. They had four sets of long and sharp mandibles, insidious-looking razors for limbs, (which each had seven of) and three pairs of large, netted wings. Their eyes were large and faceted, glowing a faint burgundy in the light of my energy.

My eyes narrowed.

I drew back, gathering all the strength I could, and snapped into stance, arms outstretched, the heels of my palms touching. As I closed my eyes, I felt them closing in.

A single flash of blinding light, probably the brightest ever seen on this dim planet. Everything became silent, still, empty... the light dimmed, the silence prevailed. I slowly opened my eyes, taking in the scene around me. All threat had vanished.

To this day, I still can't imagine for the life of me how I did it. I've never been able to do it again. Perhaps it was the lethal air around me? Perhaps it was a fluke. Whatever it was, I was alive, and had no thoughts beyond that at the current point in time.

Wait- Shiromi!

I flew to where I had left her- imbecile for leaving her at all, I berated myself. Damnit... gawdamnit... if she's dead-

She lay exactly where she fell, facedown in the depraved muck, motionless. Next to her, my sister, prostrate as well. No... not both of them...

If you're dead, ill never forgive myself.

Please no...

Keera's face flinched momentarily- so quickly in fact, I wasn't quite sure if I'd actually seen it. I kneeled down, grazing the back of my hand to her lips, feeling for breath. It was there, faint, but still there. I quickly pushed Shiromi onto her back, cleaning her face of the sludge and feeling for the movement of air. She wasn't breathing. I pressed my ear to her chest, listening attentively for the faintest heartbeat. I heard it, weakly, slowly fading.

"Kuware, tono dei dui...6"

I would have given her my own life if I could, and if it would save her. I would have given anything. Anything. I couldn't lose her yet, not yet. I hadn't told her. Why hadn't I told her?

"Shiromi..." a painful sob stuck in my throat as I felt tears cut through the film of dirt on my face. "Dui...

... dui namto doko rai ...7"

If she wouldn't breathe, I would breathe for her. It was a last resort, and an irrational one at that, but I had to do SOMETHING. I breathed deep and leaned over her, placing my lips to hers, exhaling down her throat. Drawing back, I pressed down on her chest, causing her to breathe out. I shuddered, as it reminded me of my mother...

I repeated this again, cursing when it didn't work. Breathe, damnit! I WILL NOT let you die! Wake up, damn yo-

She gasped, her body heaving to life. She looked up at me with wide eyes, breathing heavily for a few moments before frowning and hitting me roughly.

"Doko- :gasp: shure :gasp: nandui :gasp: orta ne :gasp: doh!8"

I threw my arms around her small frame, embracing her tightly. I vowed then and there never to let her go.

----------------------------

I gazed through the glass of the re-juve tank at the peaceful face of my sister. I wished I could have told her I was sorry. I had caused her so much pain, so much trauma. Oh, maybe not that much trauma, I thought, smiling. She is my sister after all. She's a tough little soul, just like Xansha.

She opened her eyes suddenly, startling me. I smiled warmly in at her, explaining through my eyes that everything was all right now.

The look I received was intense.

In fact, id only ever before seen that deep, fixed stare from one other...

Xansha...

Surely, if Icaduei smiled upon me, at least a little piece of Xansha lived on in Keera. I hoped she would grow up to be just like her in every way.

Exactly how much of Xansha resided in Karasahi I would not yet realize...

---------

Shiromi staggered out of the medical unit, giggling lightly. I gave her a slightly disturbed glance, letting her lean on me for support.

"The rejuvenation tanks,... they have side effects after extended use."

"uh-huuuuhhh." She acknowledged, snorting with suppressed laughter.

"You should lie down."

"Naaah. I'm fiiine."

I gave her a flat look. "I seriously don't think you are."

She pushed me away weakly, swaying and making her way down the corridor.

"Immma big girl. I can walk by myself, shhhhhhheio."

She stumbled and fell on her knees. I tried to be polite and not laugh at her, but this was too much.

"Shiromi, I really think you need to lie down for awhile..." I helped her to her feet again.

"So, did you really kill all those... whatevers? All by yourss-self?"

"Yes, but we really need to get you in-"

"and then you kisshed me. Kedunazzhhen!"

I sighed.

"No, I was breathing for you. Your lungs were blocked. You would have died had I not 'kissed' you."

She raised an eyebrow at me, then looked away smiling, making a stubborn "hmf" as if she knew otherwise.

"Oh, right, like I'd really kiss you, especially unconscious with who-knows-what all over your face. That just sounds so romantic."

"I know, doesn't it?" she grinned, tripping over her feet and falling. I caught her in time, but she was hanging on me. How uncomfortable.

"Doko nai namto ei dui, doko shui na me.9"

My eyes widened. Had she heard me? I was speaking in utter despair at the time, thinking she was dead! I didn't even know what I was saying! Maybe she was just taunting me, and hadn't heard? How could I be sure? I was then severely ill at ease. Damn kojuma.

I dropped her, stepping over her body and walking calmly down the hall.

"Oh, I see how it is."

I kept walking.

"Fuck you too, then."

Oh, Shiromi, you'll never know how much you meant to me. I wish I had told her. Then maybe she'd have stayed.

---0:0---

1."it will all be over soon..."

2."Keera! Why aren't you in ape form?"

3."ape... form..?..."

4."Keera! Keera! Get up, quickly!"

5."Shi-.. get up, stay with me!"

6."please, don't leave me..."

7."I... I love you..."

8."how gasp dare gasp you gasp kiss gasp me!"

9."You love me and you know it."


	11. Changes

Yay! Kazzu-kun's reading too, now!_(ok, this was a seriously long-ass time ago. Kazz/Al was my bf at the time. WHAT wasI thinking...just disregard. i was a silly schoolgirl.)_ perhaps he'll enjoy my aforementioned lemon (that may or may not be in this chapter. I'll decide along the way). Now, I know you people must be thinking "she said she's been working on this for FIVE YEARS! She should have decided by now!" the truth is, I've written countless DRAFTS of this story; this is just my most recent. I hadn't really gotten to the lemon in my previous one (not a very interesting one, anyway.) so, I'm kinda going from scratch here. And hopefully, Veggietails will tell me all the details this time.

V: I will not. And don't you ever call me that again! -muttering- veggietails, injustice!

A: yes you will. Or I'll tell everyone you masturbate to cheese.

V: That threat is getting old. And seriously, can you envision me wanking off to a wheel of jarlsburg?

A: -mocking Vegeta's voice, making jerking movement with fist- oh, jarlsburg!

V: -rolls eyes-

A: Ok, I'll put itching powder in your spandex again.

V: NOOOO! You wouldn't dare!

A: -evil smirk- try me.

V: FINE! FINE! Ok! You win. Damn kojuma.

Yay! Good boi! -patpats his spiky head-

DBZ is not mine. I have no claim to DBZ. DBZ is not in my possession. And I couldn't think of anything clever to announce this with. Forget you! I can't be witty all the time! Groar!

_**-Chapter ten-  
Changes  
**_  
Shiromi sorted messily through a new crate in our assembling room. Two years had passed and both Turles and Keera had grown considerably. Speaking of which, the inseparable pair were at that moment investigating a box of their own.

"Find anything yet?"

"Nupe."

"Keera, what the hell does 'nupe' mean?" Radditz implored, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Sheio. Jrada.1"

Turles giggled as he continued to busy himself in the search of anything resembling a monitor; Shiromi's orders.

"Find anything, Shishi?" he spoke up, using the children's' pet name for her.

"Nupe nupe." She replied, pulling out some contraption with frayed wires sticking out.

To this Radditz emitted an exasperated noise and sat back hard against the wall, folding his arms.

Keera slouched, playing with one of her newly-pierced ears, feeling the coolness of the metal ring. That had been a rueful day, two weeks previous. I'd never heard my dear little sibling utter curse words in all her five years, and her high-pitched shriek rang in my ears for days. When WOULD she stop being such a weakling? And yet, those golden rings against her tanned skin reminded me so much of Xansha. Surely she would grow out of it soon, I begged Icaduei.

Suddenly, her vivid green gaze met mine, and I was stunned. The room became numb and blurred around me. I could have sworn on my life I saw Xansha before me, a woman in a child's body. Could it be...

I was torn from my supposed daydream when Shiromi called me over to examine something with her. It was uninteresting and over my intelligence, but I welcomed the closeness to her. At this point, I had almost admitted to myself that she actually meant something to me; more than the servant's daughter, more than just a comrade. But I didn't love her. No. Love was for weaklings. I definitely didn't love her.

Nappa snored softly from the spot on the floor where he had collapsed. He had taken a minor mission on his own the day before and was still exhausted. Again, the issue of more training needed. Every time we advanced, the missions got harder. So, we simply needed to advance again. I had been getting much stronger, though, and with less training. Radditz had remarked that I would undergo several new changes in the near future. I ignored the shei'o's warning, deciding that the comment said in his ominous tone was meant to scare me, nothing more.

I yawned, as it was nearing time for us to retire to our sleep, wiping some moisture from my weary eyes. Keera fell into the box she was looking through and giggled. Turles hopped in after her, and the two commenced a mini wrestling match within. I would never get those two to lie down, especially after all the sugar they'd consumed. (AN- yes, they have something like sugar. An alien sucrose, if you will)

"Uh! He tried to pull my tail!" Keera whined in a tattle-tale voice, her head popping just above the edge of the crate.

I ignored her, instead conversing with Shiromi about the machine she was planning on building. Her voice fell melodiously on my ears. I felt that I could just close my eyes and listen to her talk for hours, even if what she was talking about was far beyond my comprehension.

Unfortunately, I had dozed off while she was talking and she took this as a gesture of disrespect; for she hit me, you see. And none too gently. I rubbed the back of my head, apologizing profusely. Well, that was only quasi embarrassing: falling asleep on your feet. I decided I was finally too tired, and excused myself from the room, but not before reminding the two small ones they needed to turn in shortly.

--------

After bathing momentarily, I pulled the sheets over my naked body and sighed, savoring the softness of my bed. Soft, of course, compared to the floor, which I remembered that Nappa was still sleeping on. Oh well. Not my concern. What was my concern? I asked myself. I opened my eyes, frowning. You really must be half-asleep if you don't know the answer to that one. Keera, Turles, ... Shiromi...

Shiromi...

How sweet was the thought of Shiromi. I closed my eyes again, her face playing on the insides of my eyelids like a vivid projection. Her saccharine voice echoed through my mind...

_"Geta-duja..."  
_  
Yes, that's what she called me. I always hated it before, but for some reason, I had recently begun to like it. I awaited it every day, the first words out of her mouth...that beautiful mouth, her perfect teeth, her plump, moist lips...

"Geta-duja... doko paudan?2"

Her voice sounded so near, so real...

Suddenly, a great weight threw itself onto my bed, landing directly where I would generally dislike any sudden great weight at all, and I emitted a breathless sound of pain.

I glared up into the selfsame face I had just been envisioning. My glare melted.

"Sh-...Shi-..."

The word just wouldn't come out. I felt my face grow warm, knew then that I was probably beet red in the face. She was straddling my waist, resting her hands on my chest, and gazing amusedly down at me.

"Ch- cho... Jari cho?3" I asked with a wavering voice. My entire body was becoming increasingly warm, and I felt extremely uncomfortable in unmentionable regions of my person.

"Oh! My invention!" to this she beamed proudly, "Dui nai juedo ga, eira shem naru fexi!4"

"Duuu..." I tried to steady my breathing, but it seemed I had lost all control of my own body. I became lightheaded. "Dui sha doko ganwe...5"

I noticed a shift in emotions on her face. Her grin was replaced a look of confused surprise. She looked down.

"Doko kuera nande jho?6"

For the life of me, I had no idea what she was talking about. I hadn't a thing. But when she reached beneath her to feel for what was digging into her, I felt a sudden jolt throughout my body, one that left my heart racing. Oh, God... what the hell was that? It felt incredible!

No doubt seeing my furrowed brow and tightly clenched eyes, she must have wondered after what was wrong with me, and, being the scientist she was, ventured to try it again and see if she got the same reaction.

This one was slightly different. It was far more interesting.

But some part of me cried out at that moment that it wasn't right, and I pushed the girl off of me, recoiling in shame.

To my surprise, she laughed. She openly sat there and laughed at me, thinking I was being evasive again.

"Jari sui, duja? Duni demi.7"

I didn't reply. Talking was the last thing I wanted to do at this moment, in fact, was near impossible. My brain could not hold thought of any kind at that very moment. No thought except... that rush...

"Dui bahldu.8"

I heard her sigh. She must have assumed I was sulking again, thinking about Xansha or Gabio or Vegetasei, and in such condition, would not talk under any circumstance.

She got up and started to leave, and just then that selfsame voice that had moments ago cried "stop!" screamed "more!"

"Wait!"

She froze, her hand inches from the door button. "cho?"

The voice hesitated, then changed its mind. I do wish you would decide, damnit!

Shiromi had already sat on the edge of my bed again. No, no, make her go away! the voice demanded. But, let her stay, it soothed. I decided now that there were two voices: good voice, the one that reminded me how beautiful and sweet and graceful Shiromi was, and bad voice that wanted me to forget about her and kill myself.

Oh, how I wanted to listen to good voice. But bad voice skulked from its dark corner of my mind and berated me callously on how brash I was being. Brash about what? I wondered. What was I so hastily pursuing that was linked with the previous phenomenon? I wished either bad voice or good voice would tell me, but both remained silent on the matter.

Shiromi seemed confused as well. Her touch on my arm was warm, even against the heat under my skin. Could she be feeling these same strange sensations as well?

Good voice started being bad. Very bad. I couldn't believe the things my supposed good voice was whispering in my ear. I do believe I blushed again. But I had to wonder... what DID she look like beneath those clothes...?

NO! For the love of all things moral, no! She needs to leave forthwith! my now less than bad voice said in equitable tones that I was forced to heed.

I turned away from her, shutting her out. She must have become doubly confused at this, and thence fearing she would upset me further, stood and left.

I threw back the covers to reveal something I'd never seen before. In all my thirteen years, I had never seen it do that! Was I hallucinating? Was I ill? I had come down with some ghastly alien plague that I would surely die from in the near future, bad voice hoped. And yet... venture I to touch it? Feel that sudden gush of pleasure once more?

I lightly brushed my fingers against the rigidity of my sensitive skin, then drew back, as bad voice began to reproach me again. I disregarded it and let my fingers encircle the pulsing warmth, my back arching in response to the touch...

----------------------

I awoke earlier than I'd have liked, to the blaring of the waking tone as it resounded throughout the space station. I squirmed uncomfortably, then realized I was lying in a spot of moisture. I sat up, a look of disgust crossing my sheet-imprinted face. Yes, I recalled. I'd almost forgotten about that.

I stuffed my sheets into the incinerator a few minutes later, hearing the satisfying foomf as my bedclothes ceased to exist. I would ask one of the janitorial workers for more. It wasn't a great loss. I turned and practically ran into none other than our eldest female saiyan.

"You ok?"

"y- yeah."

"Good." She beamed. "Let's get to work, then, shall we?"

She turned and strutted down the hall, swishing her tail loosely behind her. I watched this movement with intense interest. The swaying of her tail... and the way the fabric of her skirt rippled across her perfectly round-

The familiar sensation of the night before revisited me, and I felt my face go red. No, stop, please...

If this was going to happen every blasted time I looked at her, my life was about to become a living nightmare. Yes, that's right. Kojuma had turned out to be worse than death.

---0:0---

1."Idiot. Be quiet"

2."Geta-kun... you awake?"

3."W- wh-... what do you want?"

4."I have the whole thing laid out; it's going to be amazing!"

5."I'm glad for you."

6."What have you got under there?"

7."What's wrong, love? Talk to me."

8."Leave me alone."


	12. Tribulation

(((( hello again. I bet you're all wondering when I get to the really raunchy parts, but that will come in time. Good things come to those who wait... and besides, my story has to have at least a little plot. As tempting as it is, I can't just make the whole thing based around sex. Come to your senses people! Bad good voice, bad...))))

almost forgot! Look how I've been spelling Radditz's name this whole time! The correct saiyan spelling would technically be Raddix, being how they pronounce their x's, silly people. But since this is confusing, I shall continue to misspell it, for I don't know one person who knows how our acclaimed Akira spells it. Whatever.

and Vegeta is too traumatized, mortified, and... hehe... BONE-efied to comment.

V: I am not either 'bone'-efied, as you say, baka. I have no reason to be. My deepest secrets are being revealed to the public. -shudders- I mean how would you like it if I told them about that one time you and Christina- -gets tackled and gagged with a dirty rag-

A: I SAID he wouldn't comment and I MEANT it. Sorry.

V: murferner. -mumbled through said dirty rag.-

And if you think I own DBZ, you have your head firmly positioned up your ass. Thankyou.

_**-Chapter 11-  
Tribulation  
**_  
My body underwent several new and exaggerated changes throughout the following year. I'd rather not go into any kind of detail as to what exactly happened to me during that period, I'll only say that those changes were for the most part responsible for the man you see before you today. It was a difficult time, especially when certain parts of my anatomy did inappropriate things at very inappropriate times. For example, while training, on missions, most of the time in Shiromi's full view... It's beyond me how she never noticed, or chose to.

I had several questions about my transition that I thought would remain mysteries. Would I simply just have to cope with all these strange, new bodily functions? Would I grow out of it? I prayed copiously that I would. (Ha, looks like my prayers were answered.) But, I remembered Radditz saying something about his own problems (but failed to pay much attention) and decided that to get any answers, I would have to go to the one and only most imbecilic saiyan in existence. (AN- before he met Kakarot of course ;P)

I buzzed at his door, fidgeting uncomfortably. I didn't feel like getting taunted for the rest of my life by this certain sheoken- who, by the way, couldn't keep his fucking mouth shut- but I was desperate. And, as we find, in desperation people often do drastic things. So here I was, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot in front of Radditz Iedri's door.

He consented my entry from within, a groggy tone to his voice. Lazy bastard. He always slept his life away between training sessions, missions, and eating. I hesitantly pressed the button and let myself in.

"Doko cho rei?1" he asked croakily, sitting up and dragging his fingers through his matted hair.

I sighed, looking at my feet for a moment, searching blindly for words with which to voice my troubles.

"I... I... had some questions." Curt, to-the-point, unassuming. Just as I wanted our whole conversation to be.

"Ah. I see."

No, damnit, I haven't even started! How could he just presume what my questions would be about when he didn't even have the intellectual capacity to brush out his own hair? I fumed for a minute longer, then continued. I would let this one slide.

"about those... changes you spoke of..."

"I thought so."

Oh, shit. This is going to be bad.

"Trust me, I don't blame you," he interrupted me as I was about to go on, stretching and lying back against his pillow, closing his eyes nonchalantly. "I wish I'd had someone to talk to when I was your age." Which, by the way, wasn't that long ago because the sheio was only two years my senior.

"Doko nandui kadau doh?2" he spoke out of turn yet again, turning his head to look at me.

"Kadau?3" I said, tilting my head to one side in perplexity. (AN- awh! How adorable!)

He began to laugh, but stopped himself for fear I might just pound him and leave.

"Kadau, tai, eh... how do I explain? Eh... resso nate deo... hurake. Chotai?4"

I detained the urge to shudder at this, remembering Keeras bloody beginning, and nodded.

"Ah, good, good. Nowthen... eh, sanjue kojuma akide ne jubio... eh...5" he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and scratched his head for a moment. "shu, doko nue maiko leme aidets ko juro... tandui. Tai6?

To this I blushed and stood in silence for a minute, then nodded slowly.

"Tai, tai. It's normal. Anyway, as I was saying, kojuma du jubio ne, doruko...ahem doruko jo kadau. Chotaina?7"

"Dei."

"Eh... you're wondering how it's done, then." (AN- NOH DAAAAH!) "Alright,..."

The next sentence out of his mouth I will not repeat, for after seeing the motions he made with his hands, I decided thenceforth never to ask him another question as long as I breathed.

"You mean..."

"yeah."

"the man actually-"

"Uh-huh."

"so this means that I..."

"Right."

"But... but that just sounds weird."

"I know, doesn't it? Feels great though." He remarked with a smirk.

"You- no you haven't!"

"Sure did."

"With whom? Oh, goddess, nevermind, I don't even want to know."

"Kyara."

Holy shit, he did not just say Keera.

"... I'm sorry, who?"

"Kyara, that lavender-skinned beauty with the yellow eyes."

"Oh. Her. She's a slut."

"Yes, but before today, you didn't even know what that implied."

(AN- ahh, he has a point.)

I looked again to my feet. "Eh.. thanks for... clearing things up for me. I... well, thanks."

He smiled at me with that stupid closed-eyed, goofy grin he often made, (AN- like that telltale Goku smile ) then reached over to clap a brotherly hand on my shoulder. "No problem, kid."

Now remained the question of whether I was up to it or not. I didn't exactly know how old one had to be in order to carry out this procedure. (AN- though saiyans mature quickly so he was technically "of age" noh dah, if the kid can get a stiffy he's old enough) I also didn't know how to go about doing this with Shiromi. It was just... uncomfortable to think about. But I had it in my mind that it had to be done soon, what with the need for propagation and all. My species' future suddenly seemed to weigh even more heavily on my shoulders. (AN- poor kid) And I just couldn't imagine... doing THAT to Shiromi. Thinking about her... lying in bed... naked... waiting for me... and then I'd make an ass of myself because I still hadn't a clue what I was doing. But how would SHE know if I was doing something wrong? What if she had already had experience in this particular area, like the sheoken? No, I thought. Then that night not so long go, she would have done more... oh, there it went again. It just wouldn't behave. I was turning to retreat to the privacy of my room when suddenly a small black-haired, green-eyed obstacle came skipping my way.

"hellooooooooo dubio."

"Out of the way, runt." I stepped past her quickly, making for my door. Just a few more feet...

"whyyyyyyy?"

"None of your damn business."

"You're mean, dubio. I shall follow you now."

"Why?"

"Nun uv yur dam busyness." She mocked, folding her arms and frowning exaggeratedly.

It was all I could do to refrain from battering the child on the spot, but I ignored her, slipping behind my door before she could sneak in after me. I sighed with relief, leaning back against the cool metal. Let's just get this over with. I made my way to my bathing facility.

--------------------

Just as I had peeled the tight fabric from my body, I heard a rustle from somewhere in my room. I stepped into the darkness of it, the green light flickering ominously. Nothing. Still, I felt a little ill at ease.

"Karasahi?"

Suddenly, something launched itself from the shadows and onto my bed, screaming a shrill "SURPRISE!" and bouncing happily.

I was so shocked I'd forgotten I was naked.

And noticing this, Shiromi stopped abruptly, and stared.

"Cho?. 'Geta, whats wrong with it? Is it mad?"

Still shocked, I just stood there, eyes wider than I thought they were capable of widening. What the hell...?

I gasped, turning around, grabbing a nearby towel and wrapping it around my waist. Little good that did, it was still sticking out, tenting the terrycloth. (AN- lmfao, "tenting the terrycloth")

(((apologizing afterthefact, Naiomi Maxwell first came up with the whole "Raditsu explaining the birds and the bees" concept in her story "Chibi Vegeta's first day in Kindergarten." I tried not to copy her, but Vegeta's not about to go to Nappa, and who else is going to tell the poor chibi? Oh, hehe, well, not so chibi anymore winkwink)))


	13. Farewell

The Poe regretfully informs you that she is officially retiring from fan fiction (if not altogether, mainly Sonic fan fiction).

Yes, I'm sorry. I need to focus on original works. By the way, you may find them on fictionpress thusly: ht tp : / / www . fictionpress . com / u / 421903 / (remove spaces). If FFnet insists on screwing even that up, just look for aeyvithepoe.

I have already received notice from a couple fans who are happy to complete one story or another. Shoot me an email, a note, a tweet, or a comment on DA letting me know which story and please link me to your published work when a chapter is completed. I don't need to tell you to credit me, do I? I figured that was a given, since I struggled over this pulped crap for the worse part of five years.

Thank you for the reviews and your constant reading! I love you all, and I know I'll miss you. I probably won't miss the fan fiction for a few more years, though. Aeyvi's taking wing.

Contact info: (remove spaces, add "at" sign)  
email: aeyviallenpoe "at" hotmail . com  
twitter: ht tp : / / twitter . com / aeyviallenpoe  
deviantart: ht tp : / / aeyviallenpoe . deviantart . com /


End file.
